Perfect Difference
by alexmonalisa
Summary: A more AU ROGAN meeting. What if Logan wasn't the only with a dark past? Summary sucks just read
1. First Impressions

**A/N: Hello everyone! So I've had a poll up for a month and people have voted for this story to be the one I post next. It's a ROGAN! and AU also but elements of the story are in here. That's all I have to say for now. I'll be more descriptive once I get the ball rolling.**

**Disclaimer note: I only own Kevin. Nothing else.**

* * *

First Impressions

'Case number 4655. Name Rogue. Other names, unknown. Age...'

'Don't you dare!'

Kevin smiled at her and Rogue rolled her eyes. He knew just how to push her buttons. She went back to drawing in her sketchpad. There was a weight pressing on her mind and her eyes flickered to the sickly boy in the wheelchair. Jason. She hated him and his stupid power. Making little illusions in her head. Not that it worked anymore. Her eyes flickered to Kevin who stood with files in his hand.

'He's doing it again.' she whined.

Kevin frowned at her.

'Then make him stop.'

She sighed. Kevin could be annoying when he tried. She remembered when she'd met him. Her mutation had come and she'd been on the run for a month. She found herself in Canada and was on her way further when he had found her. He'd offered her a job where her mutation worked as an advantage. An assassin. She didn't like it at first but she threw caution to the wind. In the end she hardly had to kill just extract information for the clients. That and no wasn't an option. Kevin had discreetly warned her that his clients didn't like no. So here she was. In return Kevin was helping her with her mutation, trying to advance it to something greater.

Another hit came to her head and she glared at Jason. She reached out and brushed her fingers against him taking some power. Then she concentrated and conjured up the image that haunted the mutant. Eventually Jason just slumped down. Kevin signaled for the guards to take him away. Rogue pushed away the thoughts. Jason was there for mental control. After months of practice and living in cruel illusions she had finally built up an immunity to mental attacks. All the scientists told her that telepaths and psychics never played fair. Kevin took a seat opposite her. He looked around nervously. She raised an eyebrow.

'Kev?'

'There's been a new job.' he whispered.

'What? They usually lets me have breaks in between. Those bastards.'

'Sh. It's not any of our usual government clients. It's this doctor.'

'Kevin, are you thick? We can't just take some unknown hit.'

'Rogue it's not a hit. It's different.'

She bit her lip. She carefully looked around. No-one was around she dipped her head and raised an eyebrow. He smiled.

'There's school you'll be enrolled into. It's a school for mutants. Here.'

He tossed a file at her. She scanned through. It looked more like a mansion than a school. Had loads of students. Teachers. A jet. Wait...

'A jet?'

'Like I said mutant school. Also the home of the x-men. You've heard of them?'

'Yeah, yeah. Vague mention. Objective?'

'Information. We need information on their lower levels. According to this doctor there are some things lurking there.'

'What things?'

'Obviously if he knew he wouldn't ask for the info. So?'

'Okay, i'll do it. But if the clients find out it's on your neck.'

'Who cares? The money this guy is offering is too sweet to pass up.'

'Money means nothing to me.'

'But freedom does.'

'You serious?' she asked, hope brewing inside her.

'We just finish this and we're done. Our clients won't need us either. Not if we give up the location of these mutants.'

'So when do I start?'

'Today. You're car is parked outside. We can't just drop you there. We don't own a jet.'

She giggled and shook her head.

'And my name?'

'Stick with Rogue. Just claim it's you're mutant name or something. Bag's packed and in the car.'

She stood up. Kevin shifted awkwardly before standing up too. She smiled and blew him a kiss before skipping off outside, to her car. Any job that didn't involve absorbing was good.

-xXx-

She hated driving. And Kevin. She screamed in frustration and kicked her car. Stupid piece of shit had given up on her. Now she was stuck in the rain without a car in sight. Well accept the stupid car that had passed her on the way here. Stupid show off high classes always ignoring others. She stood on the edge of the road, bag by her side, thumb thrust out. She was really frustrated. Her attention was caught by lights coming. She squinted and saw the truck was not slowing down.

'Hell no.' she whispered.

She strode to the road and stood right in front of the approaching truck.

'Come on. Hit me.'

The truck seemed to go faster and then slow down and stop. With the front barely brushing the front of her legs. She glanced down and sighed in relief. She tensed as the drivers door was thrown open. A growl came and out stepped a man. A very ruggard, man with an animalistic charm. She felt something in her heart but suppressed it, merely eyeing him wearily.

'What do you think you're doing?' he growled.

'I need a ride.'

'No.'

'I need a ride.' she stated more firmly.

'What, no please?'

She tilted her head and stepped closer to him. Her eyes flickered over his bare hand.

'Do me a favor and I'll do you.'

His face went from angry to stunned. Then his mouth twitched and his eyes held amusement.

'You gotta a lot of guts, darlin'.'

He turned and headed back to the driver's seat.

'You comin?' he called. She grabbed her bag and climbed in the passenger side. She tossed it in the back and closed her door. The man started the truck and they were off. She stared at the window trying to hide her face.

'So where you headed?' he asked.

'Just take me as far as you can.'

'I don't mind taking you.'

'And yet you refused me a ride until I agreed to fuck you.'

'I gave you a ride because I was being nice. I like the fact that you weren't afraid.'

'Believe me, I'm not.' she whispered.

He continued to stare at the road. She felt like she should be scared of him but for some reason she felt comfortable around him. And that bothered her deeply. One of the rules was never to trust anyone. Also never get personally attached. She shivered slightly. She hated the cold. He looked over at her with a concerned face and reached out. She saw that her hands were ungloved and pulled away. Shit where were her gloves. He looked hurt. She reached into her pockets and pulled her gloves on.

'Look darlin'....'

'It's noting personal. It's some weird skin condition.' she muttered.

He raised an eyebrow.

'When people touch my skin bad things happen. They get hurt.'

'Fair enough.'

She inwardly cursed herself for revealing so much. Play it down. Add something.

'Luckily it's only turned on by the rain. And then it's hard to...umm...turn off.'

He looked at her through the corner of his eye. Shit did he know she was lying. That had been so personal. She needed to turn this conversation around. She looked over at him and stared at the dog-tags around his neck.

'Were you in the army? Doesn't that mean you were in the army?'

He looked down and hid the dog-tags away. She sighed. He was as covet as her.

'You got a name?'

'Rogue.'

'What kind of a name is Rogue?'

'A name for a mutant who's been kicked out of society.'

'I'm Logan.'

She kept quiet and looked out the window. He shrugged and took out a cigar. She sighed and reached into her bag pulling out her cell. She sent a quick message to Kevin, informing him not to call but she was okay. She stared out on the road. She refused to feel guilty. This man had no right to ask her name. She'd already given him to much. Her name was all she had. But then again she'd never see him again. And maybe if she did, it would be after all this. When she was free.

'Marie.'

'What?'

'My name is Marie.'

'It's a beautiful name.'

She blushed. He chuckled lightly and she felt that warm feeling start to rise again.

'So, Logan, going somewhere important?'

'Yeah, for awhile now I've had some...memory trouble. I'm going to see a guy who promised to help me recollect my past. I'm a mutant too.'

'I know. I could sense it.'

'That part of your power?'

'No, it's just with you I knew. I don't know why. So where is this man?'

'He's a professor who lives in Westchester, New York.'

Oh shit. She was so screwed.

-xXx-


	2. Complications

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. This was meant to be posted last week but I had lots of homework for film studies. Greatest subject ever!**

Complications

Rogue looked up at the mansion and was filled with dread. Things were complicated. Really complicated. Logan knew to much about and that didn't help with her plan. She'd have to shake him off, and soon. The fact that they had arrived her together was complication number one and the fact that she wasn't exactly invited her like him was number two. She planned to arrive as a runaway but she'd never given Logan the impression that she was lost and alone. The door opened and a tall man with red shades stood there. He looked at Logan.

'The professor is expecting you. His office is that way.'

Logan nodded but didn't move. Shades frowned and raised his eyebrows. Then Logan looked at her and she understood.

'Umm...I don't really have an appointment Logan. I just need to be somewhere where people understand me. I'm sick of being a freak.'

She looked up tears forming in her eyes. Both mens expressions softened. Oh yes, she still had it.

'I guess you should see the professor too. This way.'

She nodded and she and Logan followed behind. Logan reached out and squeezed her gloved hand. She tensed but relaxed and carefully squeezed back. They entered the office to find people already inside. By the window stood two women talking. One with short red hair and the other with long white hair and beautiful brown skin. Behind the desk sat an old man in a wheelchair. Rogue assumed he was the professor. He smiled and came forward. She took a step back. Scott headed to the red head.

'Glad you came Logan. I see you brought a friend.'

'Her car broke down so I gave her a ride. Luckily we were headed in the same direction.'

'Yes lucky.'

The professor looked at her. Simultaneously she felt two weights press on her. One from the professor and one from the red-head. She stepped forward slowly and the impact increased. She smiled sweetly.

'There's no need to read my mind, just ask.'

She held back a laugh as the three by the window looked stunned. The professor continued to smile.

'Of course. I'm sorry. Maybe I should introduce us. My name is Charles Xavier. This is my school. By the window is Scott Summers, also called Cyclops, his fiancé Jean Grey and Ororo Munroe also known as Storm. And you are?'

'Rogue.'

'Nice to meet you Rogue. You're welcome to stay here. Many of the children here are runaways like yourself. Have you finished school?'

'Yes, I did.'

Like hell she was going to actually do school again. Though they probably needed to do something with her. God what did she feel like doing.

'I'd be happy to help where ever I can.'

'Thank you. We might need a tutor for some students. Would that be okay?'

'Sure.'

'Good. Storm will show you to your room. I'll get one of the other students to show you around later.'

'Thanks.'

The women with white hair smiled at her and came up to her. Rogue's grip around her bag tightened. Storm walked past and Rogue followed. She turned quickly and gave Logan a small smile before carrying on. The place was huge and she took in the various corridors and doors. Wooden floors were always tricky when it came to stealth. Storm came to a halt and opened a door.

'Here you go. Theres some covers and blankets in the cupboard. Technically you're not a student so you get your own room, although if we get more arrivals you'll have to share. But I don't think we're expecting anymore. If you need anything just ask.'

'Thanks.'

She moved into the room and dropped the bag on the bed. Storm smiled and closed the door. Rogue listened as the footsteps died down then reached for her cell dialing the familiar number.

'Hello?'

'I'm in.'

-xXx-

Logan stared after her completely confused. Something was up with her. One moment she was calm and collected the next she hyperventilated and lied. The professor gestured over to a seat which he accepted.

'So you've agreed to my deal, Logan.'

'Yeah I have.'

'Then I'll do everything in my power to help you.'

Logan nodded. He hadn't planned on agreeing so quickly but he was intrigued.

'The girl is quite fascinating.' muttered the professor.

Logan raised an eyebrow.

'You can read minds?'

'Yes. As can Jean.' he nodded toward the red-head who smiled at Logan.

He smiled back. At least he'd have some fun here. He turned back to the professor.

'Could you read her mind?'

'No, which is odd. She was deliberately closing her mind. Something I assume must of taken advanced training.'

'So you just took her in without knowing anything about her?'

'Didn't you?' remarked Cyclops.

'I actually know more about her than you do.'

'Really?'

'Yeah.'

'Enough.' said the professor.

Logan noticed that he had actually stood and that Cyclops was really close. Too close. His knuckles started to itch and he felt irritated. He needed to let them out.

'Jean show Logan to his room.'

Jean smiled and the way Cyclops twitched was perfect.

-xXx-

She was lost. Perfect. Serves her right for falling asleep. She'd got a knock on the door and heard a voice tell her dinner was ready. When she looked up there was no-one just an empty door. So she'd dragged herself out of bed, slid her gloves on and walked to the dining room. Well, she thought it was the right way. But her sense of direction was questionable. She sighed and rubbed her neck. That nap was so good after all the cold showers and cast iron beds of her shit underground hovel she'd spent the past year in. Or was it years.

SKINT

She tensed and turned her head. The door she was by was open. She peered inside. Logan sat on his bed staring at his hand. His hand which had three metal claws coming from his knuckles.

'Cool.'

He flinched and the claws retracted.

'Hey Marie.'

'It's Rogue.' she answered coldly.

'Sorry.'

She shrugged and entered his room, standing in the middle.

'What is your mutation?'

'Healing factor.'

She raised an eyebrow and looked at his knuckles.

'It's a long story. I wasn't born with metal claws. Don't even remember why I have them.'

'Fair enough. Can I touch them?'

'What?'

'Please.'

He looked at her with a frown then let them out. She moved closer and took off her glove.

'Don't move.' she whispered.

She carefully ran a finger over the claws, smiling slightly. The cool metal felt good. No, it felt great. She wished she had them. They would help with those bastards who she also had to take extra long to absorb. She put her glove back on and he retracted his claws. He still looked confused.

'When they come out, does it hurt?'

'Every time.'

She smiled a sad smile. The warm feeling started to grow and she shook herself.

'Umm... I'm actually lost. Did anyone tell you where the dining room is?'

'Didn't someone give you a tour?'

'Some boy, what was his name...Popsicle? But He mainly yapped about his single status. Like I cared.'

'You not single?'

'He wasn't my type sugar.'

Kevin would murder her besides. Never let the enemy too close. She looked at Logan whose mouth twitched again.

'So, you know the way or not?'

'Come on darlin' follow me.'

She smiled and hooked an arm with his. If she kept backing away she'd get nowhere. They found their way and entered together turning heads. She laughed and unhooked her arm to go sit with Popsicle and his friends. Logan looked at confused but shrugged and headed over to the adults table. Rogue didn't really pay attention to the people around her. Accept John. John intrigued her with his bad boy image. Kitty and Jubilee were too girly for her taste and Bobby, she liked Popsicle better, was always trying to impress her. She smiled and answered their questions vaguely or just stuffed her mouth with food. After awhile John poked her. She had to control herself from stabbing his hand.

'What!'

'I think you're ringing.'

'Oh. Excuse me.'

She hurried dashed out of the dining room. She walked until she was far away. Some stupid kid could have super hearing.

'Hello?'

'Hey Rogue. Where's my info?'

'I just arrived.'

'Yeah, and usually you'd have everything. What's up?'

'Complications and interests.'

'Problem.'

'Need some info myself. Got a strange factor.'

'Okay, let me get a pen.' she could hear him shuffling, 'Go.'

'Don't have much but his name is Logan. His mutation is a healing factor. But he has adamantium claws. Also the mutant name Wolverine.'

'That all?'

'I'm sorry, he didn't exactly give his life story.'

'Okay I'll check it out. Meanwhile you start coaxing out the information.'

'How?'

'Use those femine wiles.'

'Oh goody.'

'No touching Rogue. You touch and it's game over.'

'I hate you.'

'Miss you too.'

She smiled and shut her cell. She sighed and strode back into dining hall, casting glances at the various tables. No-one looked like they heard her conversation although the teachers did give her worried glances. She sat back at her table and turned her attention to John. It was worth a shot.

'Um...John?'

'Yeah.'

'You wouldn't mind maybe giving me a tour later, of outside the mansion. Bobby seemed to miss that.'

Bobby opened to protest, probably moan that she hadn't wanted to go outside, but John cut across him.

'You sure you boyfriend won't get angry?'

'What boyfriend?'

'The one who called.'

Why the little shit. She tried to control the urge to stab him again. She hung her head and let her shoulders droop.

'It was my dad. Told me that he doesn't care if I want to come back home.'

Her eyes flickered up. He smiled at her and she felt the others squeeze her shoulder or hand.

'You know Rogue, I would love to give you a tour of the mansion.'

'Thanks Johnny!'

He winced and then a smirk crossed his face.

'Call me Pyro.'

-xXx-


	3. Whiskey nights

**A/N: Bonjour mes ami's. This is chapter 3 of perfect difference. I usually post one per week but next week is school holidays so I'll be partying/studying. And tonight I watch Australia and tommorow I go to the MCM expo in London. Anyone going? Tell me! I'm gonna be there alone because my friend is working as a steward. I'm the one dressed up as either Gothic Rogue/ Trinty from the matirx/ Tohru from Fruits Basket. Either way, I'll look weird.**

**Disclaimer note: I do not own anything. Accept Kevin. He's mine.**

* * *

Whiskey nights

It was evening and the sky was purple as Rogue walked with Pyro. She learned that he was a man of little words but still a kid inside. There was a possessive inner demon within him that was waiting to be released. She liked that about him. He would make a good assassin. He wouldn't get feelings for anyone. There was something to cold about him. They came to a bench and he sat down. She sat down next to him and looked at the stars.

'They're beautiful.' she whispered.

'Yeah.'

She smirked and looked at him. She was shocked to see him with lust in his eyes. Too bad she already figured him out. She gave another mournful sigh.

'I hate my power.' she whispered.

'Power's are what make us who we are.'

'You wouldn't like mine either if you knew what it was.'

'Tell me.'

'One touch of my skin and your power is gone forever.'

He shivered and she hid her laughter. It was safe to say their relationship was over. Now phase two.

'But don't tell anyone. People use me as a cure. It's disgusting.'

'Yeah, how can mutants ever want to live without their power. Becoming a human.' he snarled.

She nodded. Like he had any idea. Her power was so much worse than that. If that actually was her power she wouldn't care she could still touch. Who needed powers when there was so much more to life. But try telling him that. It was clear that to him power was everything.

'Hey Pyro. What's on the lower levels?'

'Danger room, that's where we have fight simulations, infirmary, medical shit and cerebro.'

'Cerebro?'

'It's this machine that only the professor can use to find mutants and people.'

'Really?'

'Yeah. I think there's a jet down there too'

'Is anyone allowed in there?'

'Only with adult supervision. You may not be a student but I doubt you'll be allowed there on your own.'

'So when do you go there?'

'I'm actually going there for danger room sessions every friday.'

'Friday, that's two days from now right?'

'Yeah, you can come watch.'

'Watch?'

'Yeah from the control room.'

'Okay that's cool. I'll see you friday.'

'Friday at noon. Sharp.'

'Yes, sir.' she said, throwing in a mock salute.

He smiled before standing up and holding out a hand. She smiled happily and took it. Together they walked back to the mansion, a plan already forming in her mind.

-xXx-

No word from Kevin. Not one word which had her worried because he usually called her all the time. She'd had to send all her small bits of information directly to the client. From Kitty's laptop. Which never left Kitty's room. And Kitty's room was a girlish hell. Kitty shared a room with Jubilee and some other girls Rogue didn't really catch the names of. Not that she cared. But the room was absolutely pink and purple. There were teddies, kittens and boybands. Rogue really had to make an effort to control her gag reflex. And then there were the girls who wanted to read Rogue's e-mails. Which was unacceptable as all Rogue's e-mails were top secret. She eventually got the perfect oppurtunity when the girls went shopping. She'd hasitly refused the invitation and as soon as they were out of sight she'd used the laptop.

Luckily having some technowizes in her head helped with the hacking and what not. She sighed and looked at the half empty bottle of whiskey. She had a high tolerance with alcohol since most men never approached her until she could drink them under the table. She could never just absorb them but had to first lure them away. She poured herself another glass and stopped as she heard the familiar boots coming down the stairs. She waited until he was just at the bottom. Time to test a theory.

'Logan?'

She waited but he didn't respond. He walked on down the hall. She waited until he was nearer then called out again. This time he stopped. Ah so he did have special hearing powers. He continued his journey and stepped into the kitchen seconds later.

'Hey kid.'

Kid? Was he for real. Maybe it was because she had hung out with those teens. But she was still older than them. Surely he could sense that.

'Hey Logan. Can't sleep?'

'Not really, you?'

'Thirsty.' she said, lifting her bottle.

'Is that whiskey?'

'Yeah, want some?'

'I was told this is a school.'

'It is. That's why I brought my own. I knew they wouldn't have any.'

He frowned at her.

'You're not drunk.'

It was a statement not a question. She shrugged and poured him a glass, carefully sliding it over to him.

'Runway's have a hard life.'

'Why do you do that?'

'Do what?'

'Avoid any questions with guilt.'

'Huh?'

'Whenever it gets to personal you bring in some guilt runaway story.'

'My personal life is no-one else's concern.'

'Marie, you don't have to go through everything alone.'

'Stop using my fucking name!' she screamed.

They sat in silence and she looked away ashamed. She hadn't meant to snap but she was getting really sick of people always pushing her for the truth. That and she really wanted her hovel back. Which brought her thoughts to how she was getting back. Typical. Her car was probably scrap metal or somebody's new toy. Damn!

'I'm sorry Logan.'

'It's okay Rogue.'

'So how's the memory thing going?'

'Good I guess. The professor can't really pick anything up but he's getting something. So you and Pyro?'

'Too young for my taste.' she muttered.

'Just how old are you?'

'How old are you?'

He glared at her and she chuckled. She stood up and grabbed the whiskey bottle. She came up to him and smiled.

'Thanks Logan.'

'For what?'

'Just thanks.'

'Your welcome darlin.'

-xXx-

She was sitting in her room empty whiskey bottle at her feet. She sighed listening as her stomach grumbled. She shivered and stood up heading over to her window. She pulled out her cell, risking a call but there was a knock at her door. She sighed and looked at the clock. Six am. These people were really annoying her.

'Come in.'she whispered.

She had to stop herself from growling as ice-prick entered the room. Bobby, must remember his name is Bobby. She sat down on his bed and gave him a weary look.

'Hey Bobby.'

'Hey Rogue. I was wondering if you wanted to join me for breakfast.'

'Sorry Bobby, I already ate.'

'Oh, when?'

'An hour ago. I prefer to eat early and alone.'

'Oh.'

Now go. Leave. Please. She turned her head away willing him to disappear. He seemed to linger in her doorway for awhile.

'You okay?'

'Yes.' she hissed.

'You look tired. John been keeping you awake?'

'No.'

'Has someone else-'

'I hardly think that's your business.' she snapped.

'Look I know you're not interested. But we could still be friends.'

'Look Bobby...'

_Whenever it gets to personal you bring in some guilt runaway story._

She sighed. God, why did that man always have to be right!

'Bobby I'm just not looking for friendship. Pyro understands that and that's why we get along. Maybe if you did too then we could do the same.'

'Come on Rogue. What's so bad about friends?'

'Don't grow to attached to me. I won't be here forever.'

He was silent for once and then nodded and walked out. She hung her head thinking of every possible curse word she would through at Logan right now. Her lips twitched and she suddenly felt really angry. How dare Logan make her smile with just the thought of him.

-xXx-


	4. Getting the job done

Getting the job done

She knew she was late as she ran to the danger room but it was on purpose. She had a few extra stops to make before she could carry out her plan. She headed down the elevator filled with anticipation. As she came down she was greeted by Logan, who leaning against the wall. She raised an eyebrow but he just shrugged and signaled for her to follow.

'Your late.' he remarked.

'Why are you here?'

'See you still dodge answering questions.'

'I was meant to meet John.'

'He couldn't wait around and Cyclops decided that since I was watching also today I could wait for you to show you the way.'

She shrugged. Either way. They headed further down and she took mental notes of her surroundings. She needed to ensure she knew exactly where everything was. They headed towards door and entered.

'Welcome to the control room. They're down there.'

She looked down to see the teen titans, Popsicle and co, running around while taking orders from Scott. She smiled and sat back taking a seat. Perfect. If a fight arose she'd know exactly how to take the little imps down. Bobby was first. He used ice, freezing everything. His aim was good but he was too slow. He also did everything Cyclops said never improvsing. Pyro was the opposite. He was reckless and speedy but his fire burst out everywhere. Untamed like his attitude. Kitty was small and with her mutation she was superb at dodging. But she lacked in great fighting skills. Jubilee was wild and free spirited and never once did the playful smile leave her lips. Rogue smiled and shook her head. Easy bait.

'They're a bit sloppy, apparently because one of the members has gone to Russia for a few weeks.'

'Shades give you that pathetic excuse?'

Logan smiled and turned to face her.

'Think you could do better?'

She had just thought of an excellent and seductive retort but remembered that she was not meant to have any fighting knowledge.

'Probably not. I'm lover not a fighter.'

She flashed a smile at him and relaxed back into her seat. She took deep steady breaths eyes eagerly following the juniors. She could feel Logan giving her glances. Soon the session was over and she stood up. She took one step at a time until they were outside the control room. The team came out smiling and laughing. She exhaled, letting her body, which had been protesting for the past two hours, shut down. Suddenly the floor was getting closer and closer until it smacked her in the face. Next she was turned over and looked straight into the face of a worried Logan.

'Ow.' she mumbled.

'Rogue, are you okay?'

'Are my legs still there?'

'We better get her to the infirmary.' mumbled Scott.

'Careful not to touch her skin.' yelled Pyro.

She smiled inside. Pyro played right into her trap. She knew she could trust him. Her attention shifted as she noticed who was carrying her. Logan looked down at her worried. She gave him a small smile and then mentally beat herself up. Keep calm and collected. She noticed Pyro was running with Scott. Finally a door opened and Rogue was gently placed on a bed. Scott grabbed a stethoscope and popped a thermometer in her mouth.

'Wheres Jean?' growled Logan.

'The other's will be in a class now. I know what I'm doing.' muttered Scott.

Logan opened his mouth to protest but she kicked him in the leg. He turned and growled.

'Look, my legs awake.' she giggled.

He rolled his eyes. He moved out the way as Scott carefully began examining her. She tensed but relaxed as she noticed he was fully covered thanks to his uniform. He wrote down some notes and then pulled the thermometer out. He shook his head and looked at her carefully.

'Rogue when was the last time you ate?'

'This morning?'

'Funny because the other's have been telling me you have been skipping meals.'

'I have not.'

'What's the last thing you had?'

Whiskey. Not that she could say that or her plan on sympathy might not work well.

'I do this all the time. I'll eat eventually.'

'Rogue, you need to eat. I know things are tough right now but starving yourself won't help.'

'Okay Scott.'

'I think you'll have to stay here overnight. Just so that you can rest and we'll hook you up to some fluids.'

'Okay.'

He nodded and got to work. She didn't even noticed as he put the needle in her hand. She just looked at the floor. Scott then nodded and headed off. Pyro smiled and gave her a thumbs up before following Scott. Now it was just her and Logan. Not that that made her happy. She wanted to go right to finishing up and then leave tonight. Just a quick look at cerebro, the jet and danger room and she was set. But Logan stood there just staring at her.

'Something wrong Logan?'

'You scared me darlin'. Thought...'

'Hey I'm okay. See still alive.'

'Look Rogue. I know you've had it pretty tough. But you're not alone anymore. You have a family now.'

'If I had to leave today, they wouldn't miss me.'

'But I would.'

She looked up at him.

'Really?'

'Yeah Marie.'

She hissed at him. He smirked and reached out to squeeze her hand._ Dear god please let him actually have something to do today,_ she thought_._ She rolled her eyes.

'Well should I come visit you tonight?'

'Logan it's a Friday night. I'm sure you have plans.'

'Not really. I was just going to crash in the rec room and watch a movie.'

'You do that and maybe I'll join you. But I plan on regaining strength like a good girl.'

'It's a date then.'

He winked and headed out. She concentrated on a spot on the floor and listened carefully. Elevator up. Silence. Always wait an extra minute. She dropped off the bed and reached into her pocket. Pulling out her cell she gripped her pole in the other hand taking it along. She walked through the lower levels taking as many pictures as she could. The danger room and the jet were easy. Unfortunately cerebro seemed to only let the x-men in. Once finished she sent the pictures to the client. She checked the time and realized it was evening. She headed back to her room. Now all she had to do was wait.

-xXx-

Rogue headed to the rec room. She had argued with herself she wouldn't come but then argued there was no use when Kevin hadn't called. Then she'd debated whether she should actually put make-up on. She didn't. But she did but a clean top on and had cursed loudly as she pulled the IV out to dress. Then screamed as she put it back in. Luckliy she had some medical training and had stopped any infections from occuring. She spotted him sitting on the couch arms streched out, cigar hanging from his lips. She also noted that he had food. She sighed and came closer. Her heart leapt as she noticed that he was wearing gloves. _Did it rain today?_ _Whatever._

'Hey.'

'Hey Rogue.'

'I decided it was getting lonely down there.'

'I'm glad you came.'

She smiled debating whether to sit down. She was leaving in the morning so whatever. She sat down and curled into him. He carefully put an arm around her shoulder. The movie was one of those old western ones. She didn't mind. Although she'd hoped for gory violence. Living in a school had made her actually miss the thrill of a good butt kicking session. She soon could hear his chest gently rise and fall. She looked up. He was asleep. She started to panic. This was too close for comfort. She shifted and crawled out from under him. His eyes flickered open and he looked over at her. She sat like a tense cat on the edge of the couch.

'Sorry Marie.'

She growled and leapt at him, forgetting her IV which pulled. She moaned as the needle was whipped out as the pole fell down. She ended up on his lap, clutching her hand.

'Shit it's bleeding.' she groaned.

'I'm sorry.'

She glared at him before standing up and walking towards the elevator. She stopped and noticed he wasn't following. She turned to him and narrowed her eyes.

'Well I'm not carrying the damm pole myself!'

He stood up quickly and grabbed the pole and hurried over. She had taken two steps before she was hoisted over his shoulder.

'You're impossble.' she muttered.

'As are you.'

-xXx-


	5. Kiss of Death

**A/N: Thanks to my reviewers, story alerts and favouriters. You rock my socks! My rainbow coloured, knee high socks!**

**

* * *

**

**Kiss of Death**

Rogue smiled as she checked her message. Seems like the money had been wired to her account. Weird because usually it went to Kevin but having not heard from him she figured he bailed out. She didn't mind. All she had to do now was go get his sorry ass and they could figure what to do next. Kevin was all she had. Has! No past tense. Logan was a dream, something she could have had if they met under different circumstances. Or the same circumstances just her not lying. She was packed and ready to go and didn't even bother to think of a good story. She was going and they couldn't stop her. End of story. She picked up her bag and looked at the window. The car had arrived. She wasn't exactly going to walk so she'd dipped into the money and hired herself a lovely car. She wanted to leave in style. Make them think her parents were rich or something. She was out of her room and heading down the stairs when Pyro stepped in front of her. She stopped and titled her head.

'Don't try and stop me.'

'I'm not. Just wanted to say goodbye.'

'Oh. Well, goodbye Pyro.'

He nodded and walked off. She continued her walk. As she walked past the professor's office she noticed that the door was open. She sighed and went in. All the teachers were there. Arms folded, somber expression. She tensed as Logan entered behind her and closed the door. Did he plan on keeping her here? She looked around. No-one said a word.

'Look, I have a car waiting outside.'

'Rogue I'm sure whatever problem there is we can sort it out.' whispered the professor.

'It's nothing. I just have a past I can't shake. I'm not a happy teenager like those kiddy-winks. I'm older than I look. I've decided to go into the world and earn a living. It's nothing personal.'

Her gaze flickered over to Logan. She gave him a small smile. A horn blared. She smiled and headed out. She could feel him reach out for her but she shook him off. She came outside and handed her bag to the driver. She climbed in the back seat. She waved to Logan as he stood on the pathway. He waved back. She smiled. She'd remember him always.

She closed her eyes and let her head fall back. It was a long drive and she allowed herself just to mull things over. Last night had been weird but great. From what she'd heard Logan hardly ever fell asleep yet there he was sleeping next to her. She never let anyone get to close but with him she couldn't help but open up. And now that she was gone she really missed him so much. She knew that she'd never feel like that again. Her heart skipped a beat when he smiled. She felt warm when he touched her and his voice seemed to sooth her. He also seemed so concerned whenever she hurt herself. Usually she just had to pick herself up and just grit the pain but it was so nice to have someone who actually worried about you. She realized her cell was ringing and quickly picked up.

'Yeah?'

'Rogue, it's Kevin.'

'Kev? Where have you been? I finished the assignment yesterday.'

'That's good, that's great.'

'Yeah except where were you? Something could have gone wrong.'

'But it didn't. Look you have another assignment.'

'No, I'm free Kevin. So are you. But if you don't want to be, fuck you. I can be without you.'

'Rogue.' he moaned.

'Kevin?'

'I took down the information. And I left it lying around. One of the clients came looking for Jason and found the information. They told me that guy was once known as Weapon X. He's dangerous and unstable.'

'Oh, well don't worry I'm gone.'

'You have to go somewhere far.'

'Why?'

'Look they gave me an assignment. But I refused. So they took me in. They want me to find you and tell you have to take the assignment. But I don't want you too. You have to run.'

'What about you?'

'I'll be fine.'

'No you won't. Let me guess if I refuse you die.'

'YOU CAN'T TAKE THE ASSIGNMENT.' he bellowed.

'Kevin, I'm taking the assignment. They're watching you, aren't they?'

'Yes.'

'Put someone else on if you're going to act like this.'

He growled but stayed on the line.

'Business first sugar.' she whispered.

'Know that if it were different, I'd never want this.'

'Let's start again. Hi.'

'Hey Rogue, I've got a new assignment for you. Top priority.'

'Okay, what happens if I don't accept?'

'I die and you become a mutant lab rat.'

'Okay what's the assignment?'

'Take down the Wolverine.'

-xXx-

She couldn't, just couldn't do this. She was standing in the forest watching over the mansion. It was slowly getting dark, the end of another day and she just stood there watching. No-one would see her as she now had her black cat suit on, which covered neck, chest and legs but not her arms. She also had no gloves on. Her hair was loose and neatly falling behind her. She wore high-heeled boots that were so thin spiked you barely heard them as she glided across the floor. She was not Rogue now. She was an assassin. And he was not Logan but weapon X a target that needed to die to save an innocent life. Yet she was Rogue and he was Logan, and as much as she loved Kevin, it was different to the way she was starting to feel about Logan. Kevin was like her best friend and her brother. But Logan, he was her other half. She needed him like oxygen.

She gave herself a large whack on the head. Think straight. Weapon X was dangerous. He had to die. She walked slowly over the lawn. The professor and Jean wouldn't sense her. Only when Logan had, would they. And she planned on doing the draining fast. Hopefully he would have a lot of skin open. She had to drain enough before his damn healing factor kicked in. Logan...Weapon X or Wolverine was her toughest opponent yet. She came to the kitchen window and found it was open. Score. She climbed in stealthily and walked slowly over to the rec room. Lucky break he was there. Just sitting stretched out on the couch, beer in one hand, cigar in the other. She strode over to him. She stood by the side of the couch. He looked over to her and dropped his beer bottle. It landed with a crash. Shit. She moved quickly next to him on the couch.

'Rogue what?'

'Nothing personal Wolverine.'

She grabbed his face with both of her hands. Veins started to pop out of his face. Then she lowered her lips onto his. Her famous kiss of death. Her lips rested on his and she felt his memories flood through. Then suddenly he was kissing her back. His hand rested lazily on the small of her back. She gasped and let go of him. He fell to the floor and started to convulse. She moved a pillow under his head. Suddenly she heard footsteps coming from the stairs. Jean and Scott arrived staring at her in horror, then their eyes fell on Logan. She started to run but his memories were so intense. She froze images of blood and claws hitting her before she just saw darkness.

-xXx-

**A/N: That scene took six days because I really hate it. Don't worry I'm trying to move this along to the good stuff. ROGAN! Now press the green button!**


	6. Judgement and Loss

Jugdement and Loss

'Rogue? Wake-up.'

The tone was concerned yet cold at the same time. Before she opened her eyes she registered who the voice belonged to. The professor. Her eyes flickered open. She was in the middle of his office. Her arms and legs were restrained. Jean, Scott, Storm and Logan stood in the room. She gawked at him. Thank god he alive. Although now it was all over. Though if she was going to die she was going to uphold the honor and dedication. She assumed her poker face. The professor wheeled in front of her and stopped. She felt the familiar weight on her head. Typical telepaths.

'Rogue why did you really come here?'

'Classified information.'

'Why is it classified?'

'It just is.'

'Who are you?'

'That's also none of your business.'

'Rogue, I implore you. If you are in any kind of trouble.'

'I've been in worse situations.'

SKINT

Three claws slid towards her neck. She chuckled evilly.

'You don't scare me. I'm already dead.'

'How so?' growled Logan.

She pursed her lips and turned her head away. Then Kevin strayed across her mind. Sure she was dead but he still had a chance. They didn't know. And they never really would until they saw Wolverine. She'd heard that the x-men were good at what they do. Kevin had a chance. She directed her attention to the professor.

'Let's make a deal. I'll answer all your questions if you help me.'

'Ma-'

'DON'T SAY MY FUCKING NAME!'

Logan clamped his mouth shut. The others looked stunned. The professor frowned but then nodded.

'What do you need?'

'My friend needs help, all I ask is that you find him and save him.'

'Very well. First answer our questions, then we'll find your friend.'

'Using cerebro?'

'Yes.'

'Okay, fire away professor.'

'Who are you?'

'Mutant 4655, The Rogue. I work for high rank government officials. You know the type who needs others to do the dirty work.'

'Why did you come here the first time?'

'I was sent to retrieve information about your lower levels but not for the government. For people who offered my freedom.'

'What happened tonight?'

'My friend was looking for information on Logan. But our normal clients recognized his name and ordered a new assignment. If I refused my friend's life was at risk. So I took the assignment.'

'Which was?'

'What I was trained to do. Assassinate him. Only I couldn't...'

'What exactly is your mutation?'

'Skin absorbtion. Or poison skin as they sometimes called me. One touch and I take life force, memories, powers. The longer the hold the more you lose.'

'So you kill for a living?' whispered Scott.

'What else can I do?'

'There are so many things, but killing is so disgusting-'

'HOW DARE YOU JUDGE ME? AS IF I HAD A CHOICE. NO-ONE WAS THERE TO COMFORT ME AND WHISK ME OFF TO A COMFORTABLE LITTLE SCHOOL WHEN I WAS SEVENTEEN. INSTEAD I WAS HELD AT GUNPOINT AND TOLD THAT MY LIFE WAS THEIRS.'

She took a deep breath and glared at them. They knew nothing. The professor reached out and patted her knee.

'We all make mistakes. The point is that we learn from them.'

'It's just...they may be dead to the world but when I absorb someone they stay in my mind. They're not dead to me. I hear them scream at me all night.'

'Thank you Rogue for sharing. We'll save your friend.'

'Good.'

Logan moved forward towards her. She smiled as she saw that sweet concerned face she loved so much.

'What did you mean you're already dead?' he whispered.

'It's one of the rules. Fail an assignment, and the hit turns to you. I'm a dead woman. From the moment I decided I couldn't kill you.'

Pain crossed his eyes. She felt happy remembering the kiss. No-one ever kissed her back.

'You know, I think I actually might miss you guys. Even you Shades.'

'Don't talk like that.' whispered Logan.

'Child, we can help you.' croaked Storm.

'Okay, look we-'

She froze as her cell rang from her pocket. She looked at the professor. He reached out to untie her but she shook her head.

'Just put it on speaker phone. And be quiet.'

The professor nodded doing all this. The others remained still. The professor placed the cell on her lap.

'Hello?'

'Rogue?'

'Kevin! Are you okay?'

'Never mind me. Did you do it?'

'No...'

'Good, don't. I got you out of the assignment. It was drastic but this way you don't have a hit on your head.'

'Kevin, that doesn't matter. I found some people for can save you. You're going to be okay.'

'It's too late for me.'

'What did you do?'

'What I had too. I found a way to get your contract out of their hands.'

'But that doesn't take the hit off your head-'

'Listen Rogue I did something terrible but you have to know it's only because...I love you. Not in the sister brother way you love me, but I'm in love with you. And I don't think you should be an assassin anymore. So I convinced them to sell your contract. There was this guy who was willing to pay loads. I think it's because you're a mutant. Anyway his name is Eric Lenksher. I would give you address but he said he'd collect you himself. Look baby...'

There was a sound of a door slamming then Kevin chuckling low.

'Kevin, get out of there...'

'They already got the gun to my head. Marie-'

The gunshot went off. Then the line went dead. She sat there feeling like the bullet had gone through her. She was vaguely aware of Jean untying her restraints. She didn't notice her body rise or the fact she was just walking. She could feel tears running down her cheek but she didn't stop them. She felt strangely empty as she reached the gates and pulled them open. She just need to go a weight pressed on her mind and for once she tore down the wall. She let whoever it was read her mind. She just needed time and space.

Kevin was gone. And he had loved her. The first person that had openly admitted to loving her was gone. She never thought about him in that way. Never even tried. This was her fault, she should have been more focused, never taken this stupid job. Now the one person who understand what it was like to be her was gone. Her head was spinning and her body ached. She felt herself falling but not physically, she was mentally plunging into a dark abyss.

-xXx-

Logan stood by the door waiting. He wanted to go after her but knew she needed space. He sighed and turned his attention to the professor.

'What now?'

'We let her decide whether she wants stay or go.'

'Is she okay?' whispered Storm.

'She's still in shock. But she's opened her mind so that I'll know she's okay. Don't worry she's not going far. She just needs to think.'

Logan hovered by the door anxious to go find her. He didn't like the idea of her being alone out there. Especially now that someone else was looking for her. The professor turned to him.

'Erik Lenksher is mutant too. I doubt he'll use her as an experiment.'

'You know him.'

'I met him when I was a boy. We were friends and founded the school together but as we grew older he became bitter and grew to hate mankind. He now goes by the name Magneto.'

'What would he want with her?'

'I don't know.'

'Professor, you don't think he'll ask her to assassinate us?' whispered Cyclops.

For some reason the professor smiled.

'Even if he does, she'll never do it. Rogue has learned tonight that she isn't as cold-hearted as she thought she was. This proven by the fact that she couldn't kill Logan.'

'But she can't kill me, I have a healing ability.'

'If Rogue held on long enough she could kill you.'

Logan frowned.

_From the moment I decided I couldn't kill you._

So, she had given up her own life to save him. She must of known that leaving him alive wasn't an option. Yet she still let go. He'd thought kissing her had startled her but she was actually saving his life. Though he'd risk death any day to get another kiss from her.

'Logan...'

He snapped out of his reverie and looked at the professor.

'Yeah?'

'I think you should go get her.'

He nodded and headed out following her scent. He found her lying on the bench curled up. Her face was tear streaked but still beautiful in the moonlight. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was ragged. He realized her arms were still exposed so he carefully wrapped his jacket around her arms before lifting her up. She was lighter than he expected. As he carried her back in she would twitch and cling to his shirt. He smiled holding her tighter.

-xXx-

**A/N: Me plot bunny ran away. SO basically I hate this chapter. Now reviewer and I shall dance in the moonlight naked....under my clothes.**


	7. Rogue VS Wolverine

RogueVsWolverine

Rogue was aware of softness around her. Also warmth and a smell so calming and familiar she hardly wanted to wake up. The previous events hit her and she felt weak again. As she sniffled she felt someone rub her arm gently. She opened her eyes to find Logan in front of her. He looked concerned. She looked at herself and noticed the smell was coming from his jacket wrapped around her. He must be using it to shield herself from him. So now he knew. She suddenly felt a fresh wave of shame and guilt surround her. Shades was right. She was disgusting. And yet... Memories passed faintly by her mind. Not hers, but Logan's. She looked up at him with a frown on her face.

'You were like me once.'

He raised an eyebrow.

'An assassin.' she whispered.

He continued to remain silent. She sighed and lowered her eyes away from his face.

'My power is disgusting. I have all these people inside me. All their memories, feelings. I'm such a freak.'

'You didn't have a choice Rogue.'

'No you didn't have a choice. I had one. Death. I should have died before considering taking people's lives.'

'Don't talk like that. I f you were dead, we never would have met.'

'That would have been better.'

She looked up and saw hurt in his eyes. She shook her head.

'Better for you Logan. Your life could have been better without me.'

'I don't think so. The only reason I took the professor's offer is so that I could be near you. Otherwise I would have said thanks but no thanks. Until you came along I was fine going from place to place without a care in the world.'

'I don't belong here.'

'Of course you do.'

He reached out and stroked her cheek. She noticed he had gloves on. She smiled a little and sat up. He helped her up and she stood looking around. She was in her room. On the floor lay her bag. She guessed they must of found it in the forest.

'I'm sorry I tried to kill you.' she whispered.

'I'm just glad you're okay.'

'I think I am.'

'You wanna talk about it?'

'No. Not today.'

Tears slid down her cheek as the guilt set in again. Suddenly she felt his arms come around her. He carefully rested his head on her shoulder. The tears ran harder and the sobs racked through her body causing her to shake. She wanted to get a grip but she just felt so broken. Part of her mourned Kevin and part of her knew this wasn't over. She could still lose Logan and now that she was sure she loved him, the future scared her.

'Rogue, tell me what to do? What will make the pain go away?'

She turned around and flung her arms around his chest. He pulled her tighter.

'I'm scared.'

'You don't have to be. Hey, I'll protect you.'

She controlled her sobs long enough to look up at him.

'You promise?'

'Yeah, I promise.'

'Logan?'

'Yeah?'

'Call me Marie.'

'But you hate that name.'

'I hate it when other's say it. But honestly, nothing is better than hearing you say it.'

'Okay then, Marie.'

-xXx-

'Alright listen up. Rogue needs cheering up. So no complaining. Just go in there and act natural. She needs this...'

Pyro raised an eyebrow.

'She needs us to kick her ass?'

Logan let out his claws and held it to the young boys neck.

'Don't get cocky with me, firefly.'

'Just saying.'

'She's tougher than you think.'

Popsicle frowned and shook his head.

'She's a killer.'

He growled and moved his claws towards ice-boy. The Popsicle gulped and shrugged.

'If the professor trusts her.'

'He does. Now go.'

He headed into the danger room with them. Cyclops and Rogue entered. Rogue was wearing a green and yellow uniform that clung to every part of her body, leaving little to the imagination. How she convinced people she was eighteen with that body was confusing. She wore yellow gloves and a brown jacket over, which was obviously to small but it completed her look. She must have noticed him ogling her cause she raised and eyebrow and then winked.

'Okay, we split into teams. Good and bad. Three against three.' called Cyclops.

'We're seven.' squeaked Pryde.

Cyclops looked around and his gaze fell on yellow.

'Jubilee, hostage. No arguments. Logan, Bobby and John you're saving. Me , Kitty and Rogue will be kidnapping.'

Logan smirked.

'Cute, girls versus boys.'

Cyclops glared at him. He signaled for the teams to split. Yellow huffily walked toward the middle.

'Computer, run program 576.'

**Running program 576, enemy encounter, search and rescue.**

The empty blew of the danger room faded. Suddenly they were in the middle of a rundown city. Logan looked to the opposite team but they were no where in site. Pyro smirked and turned to him. Logan put a hand up, knowing what he was thinking.

'I'll go after Rogue. You take out Pryde and Icicle you take Scooter.'

They started to moan but Logan shot them a look. They nodded and scurried off.

**Rogue-**

She sat on top of one of the buildings, Jubilee peacefully next to her. Kitty phased in and out, checking for intruders. Shades however was pacing thinking of strategy's. Suddenly he stopped and looked at Rogue with a curious expression on his face. He turned to Kitty.

'They're coming. Take Jubilee and phase her somewhere further.'

Kitty nodded and grabbed Jubilee's hand. The two girls hurried off. Shades sat down next to her and placed a hand over his. She raised and eyebrow.

'I'm sorry I judged you. I had no right.'

'I understand where you're coming from. I wish I could take it all back, but I can't. So I'm just going to have to accept it.'

'Just know no matter what there are people who care for you. I know what it's like to be frustrated that you can't control your own powers.'

She looked at him and touched his glasses.

'What color are your eyes?'

'Blue, I think.'

'Sh...Scott, let's make a promise that one day we'll learn control. If not for us then that person. That person that means more to us than life itself.'

He looked at her, understanding in his eyes. For her it was Logan, for him it was Jean. They understood what it was like to be so close but yet so far.

'Promise.' he whispered.

She nodded and looked out over the buildings. Logan could be seen at the bottom, obviously looking for her. She crept back and headed to the fire escape.

'What's the plan?'

She pulled off her jacket and flung it at him.

'Distract Logan as long as you can. Make sure he catches my scent from that. I'll take out Bobby, when Bobby's down I'll get Logan and you go after Pyro.'

'Okay, good plan.'

'And Shades?'

'Yeah?'

'Not a mark on my jacket. It's my favorite.'

He smirked before bowing.

'Of course my lady.'

**Logan-**

Her scent was growing fainter yet it still lingered in the air. It was mixed in with Cyclops sent which drove the Wolverine within him crazy. He calmed himself by reminding himself that that was probably their strategy. He heard a boyish shriek and cursed. He ran towards the source of the noise. Bobby lay face down, bound and gagged. Logan turned him over and saw that he was unconsciousness. But there was no blood. Suddenly his nostrils were filled with Rogue's scent. Only her scent. He looked to his right where she leaned casually against a pole. Her jacket was gone. He chuckled and took out a cigar. He lit it and took a long drag before speaking.

'You're good, darlin'. Very good.'He pointed to Bobby, 'is he okay?'

'He's asleep. Little technique I learned.'

'So what now?'

'Bobby's out, Pyro's out, just me and you. Once you're down, we win.'

'You think I'm just going to go down.'

'Nope. But don't expect me to.'

He smiled. He was glad to see that at least she was happy. Suddenly she was gone. He looked around sniffing her scent. He whipped around to find her holding his cigar. He chuckled.

'Well done.'

'It's thanks to your good senses. They're amazing. Everything is so clear. I've never felt so alive. You ready?'

He nodded and lunged. She gracefully dodged out of the way, cigar still poised between her fingers. They played this cat and mouse game for awhile, him lunging, her dodging. Soon he grew weary. And he wanted his cigar back. He made to lunge but stopped and changed direction. He caught her mid dodge. She squirmed and stopped as they both realized where his hand was.

**Rogue-**

Rogue's heart caught in her throat as she realized Logan had grabbed her breast. OMG! She stopped squirming and stood still. Slowly his hand slid down and rested on her waist. His other hand which was on her hip moved around her waist.

'You're trapped Marie.' he whispered

'You make that sound like a bad thing, sugar.'

'Isn't it?'

'Not when you're holding me hostage.'

She could feel his lips lingering dangerously by her ear.

'I think I win.' he chuckled.

'Logan... here's the thing about me. I don't lose. Ever.'

She closed her eyes and concentrated. She picked out a single psyche. Jason. Usually this was for extreme circumstances. Using the psyches of other's made their presence stronger. But the more she absorbed, the better control of the power she had. Her eyes rolled back. Logan let go off her. Right now he was standing outside the mansion.

'Marie? Marie what's happening?'

She made herself appear in front of him.

'Nothing Logan. Go back to sleep...'

'Sleep?'

'Lay down silly. Let's just relax here. Please.'

'Okay?'

He lay down next to her in the grass. 'She' put her arms around him. He smiled. Soon his breathing slowed and he fell asleep. She smiled and felt a hand on her shoulder. She pulled Jason back and the illusion went with him. Scott, Kitty and Jubilee stood behind her, grins on their faces. Next to Bobby was Pyro looking dazed.

**Simulation complete**

Her team nodded and picked up the two teenage boys. She smiled and leaned over Logan.

'Hey Rogue.'

She turned to see Scott behind her. He threw her jacket at her.

'Good work.'

'Thanks Shades.'

'It's Scott.'

'I know.'

He rolled his eyes and followed the young ones. Rogue poked Logan who opened both eyes and growled.

'Hey sunshine. You have a good nap?'

'I let you win.'

'Whatever helps you sleep at night.'

'Obviously that would be you.'

She smiled and helped him up. They walked out the danger room together, chatting and joking about each other's technique. As they reached the upper levels they were found by a worried looking Storm.

'Hey Storm is everything okay?'

'Rogue there's someone here to see you.'

Her breathing stopped and she stared blankly ahead. Logan shook her shoulder lightly. She swallowed and looked at Storm.

'Where is he?'

-xXx-


	8. Leaving with the enemy

**A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed, story alerted and favourited. You have beautiful hearts.**

**Disclaimer note: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Leaving with the enemy**

Rogue followed Storm as they headed towards the professor's office. Logan still looked confused but followed behind them anyway. She stopped as they came to the door. Her heart rate shot up and she felt light-headed. Then she felt two strong hands on her shoulder.

'You don't have to do this.' whispered Logan.

She opened her mouth and closed it again. Actually she had to. They didn't understand. She had to at least meet this man. For Kevin. He didn't die for her just to cower away. She had to be strong. She took a deep breath and walked in. Logan followed, one hand on her shoulder. They entered and she looked around. The professor sat behind his desk and Jean and Scott hovered behind him protectively. On two seats in front of his desk was an elderly man and next to him was a stunning blond woman. Rogue caught her eye and a shiver ran down her spine as they shone yellow and then switched to green. Storm moved out of the office, mumbling something about a class. Logan hovered protectively behind her. The old man stood and moved forward. He stood in front of her and held out his hand. She took a deep breath and went into business mode. She grasped his hand firmly.

'Erik Lenksher, I presume?' Rogue asked.

'Yes, but you may call me Magneto. So they call you the Rogue?'

'Or just Rogue.'

'Yes, I've heard a lot and read a lot about you. So you deliver the famous kiss of death? I must say your mutation is fascinating.'

She looked away feeling anger boil inside. Yet she couldn't unleash it. Something intrigued her about this man. He seemed cold and heartless but there was something underneath. She loved discovering what was underneath. Her eyes met with the blond who looked bored. She realized she was still holding his hand and carefully pulled hers away. She nodded towards the blond.

'Your partner?'

'One of many. But certainly my most trusted.'

The blond smiled. Then she sauntered over. Her eyes fell on Logan and then back on her. The her hair started changing into a red and her skin a scaly blue coating. Rogue smirked, understanding.

'A shape-shifter. Cute.'

'Mystique.' purred the blue mutant.

Rogue suddenly had a realization. Logan's memories had been sitting so prominently on her mind she forgot to check her own. Those yellow eyes were so familiar because she'd seen them before.

'Well, well,well. Raven Darkholme. How could I forget those lovely eyes?' purred Rogue.

Mystique's eyes grew cold and she was suddenly very close.

'How do you know that name?' she spat.

'Senator Kelly's assistant. You got to him before we could.' shrugged Rogue.

Mystique smiled and stepped back. She shrugged as if to say 'can't help it'. Magneto turned towards the professor.

'Well Charles as delightful as it has been I must go...'

'There is still much to discuss Erik.'

'Really? I didn't come to discuss, I come to collect.'

Logan let out a feral growl and tried to move forward. She stepped back so that her back collided with his chest stopping him. He was growling but merely carefully grabbed her gloved hand. She looked up at Magneto who was still frowning at Xavier. It looked like they were having a silent conversation with their minds. Mystique rolled her eyes and sat down. After a moment Magneto sighed and sat down.

'Really Charles I have things to do.'

'Things?' she whispered.

He smiled but didn't elaborate.

'Well, my dear, I do have some time to spare and I suppose I should get to know more. The file I received was very vague.'

'What would you like to know?'

She looked up to see Jean and Xavier was tense expressions on their faces. Scott caught her eye. He looked very serious. She understood. They didn't want her to go with Magneto but couldn't risk attacking him.

'About your powers-'

'What is your power?' she interupted.

He raised an eyebrow then chuckled.

'I can control metal and create magnetic fields. Now, yours?'

'I absorb people, their memories, lifeforce-'

'And in the case of mutants their powers.'

'Yes.'

'Fascinating.'

It's funny how fascinating could sound like perfect. She needed to take a stand now.

'I don't think you understand. I'm not going with you.' Rogue stated carefully.

She was watched as anger crossed his face. Mystique looked like Christmas had come early. Magneto stood up. She felt Logan tense next to her.

'My dear, what makes you think you have a choice?'

The way he said it made her quiver. Like a threat was coming. And it was. Magneto raised his hand and Logan grunted behind her. She turned around in horror as he was slowing being lifted in the air.

'That remarkable metal doesn't run through your entire body does it?'

Logan's face twisted in pain.

'Stop! STOP IT!' she screamed.

'You would risk your own freedom for the lives of others?'

She shook her head frantically. She closed her mind. Tears streaked down her face. She couldn't stand Logan being hurt. Or anyone for that matter.

'I'll come, just don't hurt him. Or any of them.'

Magneto smiled and slowly let Logan down. But Rogue knew what he knew. The x-men wouldn't willingly let her go. So she concentrated and watched as the X-men all stood there dazed. Thank god the professor couldn't seem to penetrate any of their minds. But that didn't mean he was fighting against the illusion. Magneto frowned at the x-men.

'They're in an illusion. But I can't hold it for long. We have to go now.' whispered Rogue.

Magneto nodded and they ran out of the office, through the entrance to a helicopter outside. Mystique slowly started it and they took off. Rogue let go of the illusion and then felt darkness surround her as she collapsed.

-xXx-

Logan rubbed his head and blinked. Just a moment ago they'd witnessed Rogue screaming at Magneto that she would never give in. But now there was no-one in the middle of the room. He looked up to see his shocked expression mirrored in everyones eyes except the professor.

'What happened? Where is she?'

'She left with him. Used an illusion to fool us.' whispered the professor.

Logan remembered the danger room where had actually believed he was laying on the grass beside her. He frowned and moved closer to the professor.

'That's not part of her power.'

'No, but it's from someone she absorbed.'

There was a look in the professors eye that showed he knew more about this illusion thing but he remained silent.

'So what now? We just going to let him take her.'

'Firstly Logan, he didn't take her. She went in exchange for our lives. But before she closed her mind she promised me she'd open it again once she knew what they were planning.'

'So we wait.'

'That's all we can do.'

-xXx-

**A/N: Yes it's short but so are reviews. And I'm waiting for people to review my other stories.**


	9. Statueues Sacrifice

Statueses sacrifice

Rogue sighed and watched as Magneto stood across from her. They were in a boat going to Liberty Island. For what reason, she didn't know? She couldn't find time to open her mind. She needed to close her eyes and concentrate for that and right now she didn't trust anyone in the boat to do that. She looked up at Magneto and tilted her head.

'What?' she asked.

'You fascinate me, my dear.'

'How so?'

'You're an assassin but you have a warm heart.'

'I'm not an assassin. I'm a pawn. Used in the games of other's. I'm a mixture of every person I've absorbed. I killed because I had to. Because I was made to. Not because I wanted to. All the other's, assassins, clients, scientists, they wanted the money. I did it for freedom.' she sighed and looked away. ' What do you care?' she muttered.

'Understand something Rogue. I care for all mutants. What you do here tonight will be for the good of all mutants. You will always be remembered.'

'But will I be free?'

A sad look crossed his face. He turned away from her as he answered.

'Yes.'

She frowned. She didn't like the way he said. Like there was a price to her freedom. There was a price to everything. She had learned that the hard way. She closed her eyes briefly. Break the wall. For a moment. Then she felt it. A familiar probe on her mind.

'Rogue?' called Magneto.

Her eyes snapped open and she hastily closed her mind.

'Sorry, sir. All my psyches put pressure on my brain.' she lied.

'I see. We're almost there.'

'Tell me... Tell me exactly what you want to do with me.'

'There is a machine which…'

'Cut the shit and tell me!' she yelled.

He suddenly looked very old. He kneeled before her and took her gloved hand. He stroked it so tenderly. It reminded her of something. The day she met Kevin. He found her lying in the snow. Stroking her hair, he'd looked her in the eye and gently told her that she had to do something terrible but it would save her life. This moment felt eerily the same.

'My dear Rogue, tonight you are our savior. You will die for mutants to live. You will change the world. And the freedom you seek will be blessed upon you.'

'You're…going…to kill me.' she whispered.

'Yes.'

'Why?'

'Because there is no land of tolerance. There is no peace. Not here, or anywhere else.'

'And my dying, it will bring you peace?'

'No, it will bring **us** peace.'

'Us meaning mutants.'

'You only have to remember how these humans used you to understand.'

She stayed silent and looked up. They were here.

-xXx-

Rogue sat in some kind of metal prison. The x-men had arrived just a few minutes ago. But she had a feeling they weren't going to make it. Magneto had asked her to do another illusion but she convinced him she needed strength if she had to still hold his power. She had a com-link in her ear so that she was aware of what was happening down below. The x-men had come. Mystique had gone after Logan. Toad after the other three. Toad sounded like he had his hands full. Magneto and Sabretooth prepared the machine. But only one thing was on the forefront of her mind. Death. She'd never expected her death to be so sudden. It was like a suicide, she had willing walked into it. The last person she'd assassinate was herself. She'd see Kevin. But she'd never see Logan. That was the worst part.

She felt her body shake as tears began to fall.

'Everyone, I'm so sorry.' she whispered.

She heard a sound from below. She nudged her com-link to up the volume.

'Everybody get out of here!' came Logan's voice.

'Why?' asked Storm.

'I can't move.'

Rogue's breath caught.

'Ah, my brothers, welcome.' Magneto paused, 'And you, let's point those claws of yours in the safer direction.'

She grunted with anger and pulled but her restraints held her. She looked around but there was no exit.

'I saw Senator Kelly.' said Jean

'So, the senator survived the fall, and the swim to shore. He's become more powerful than I imagined-'

'He's dead. Just like all those people out there will be.' finished Jean.

'It's true. I watched him die.' whispered Storm.

'Are you sure you saw what you saw?' asked Magneto.

There was more movement and Rogue knew he was tactically securing the others. She lost control and anger coursed through her.

'Why do none of you understand what I'm trying to do? Those people down there- they control our fate and the fate of every other mutant! Well, soon our fate will be theirs.' he pleaded.

'MAGNETO YOU BASTARD, YOU'RE NOT MEANT TO HURT THEM. KILL ME BUT DON'T HURT THEM!' she screamed.

'You're so full of shit! If you're really so righteous, it'd be you in that thing.' growled Logan.

She felt the metal quake around her and then, as she looked through her teary eyes, she saw Magneto in front of her.

'I'm sorry my dear.' he whispered.

'Just do it.' she snapped.

He nodded and pressed his hands to her cheeks. She moaned as his memories broke through. Images of concentration camps and screaming ran through her head. She felt anger, torture, bitterness and blind rage pour through her. She released the energy and he stumbled away. Rings spun around her and she was lost in a whirl of white. She looked down and saw Logan battling Sabretooth. She prayed for him, closing her eyes. The white was intense and her hands burned. She cried out as unbearable pain shot through her body.

'I don't want this.' she whispered.

She was not a religious girl but she figured now was as good a time as any to repent. She apologized to everyone in her head. The white light made her feel like angels were surrounding her. She opened her eyes to accept death and saw him. Logan stood over her, claws out, hesitating. She smiled. At least…She cried, as there was a bang and the pull stopped. The white retracted back and the force hit her chest. The machine must have broken. But as her eyes closed, light still danced behind her eyes. She was fading into a new world.

'Marie…dammit stay with me.' he whispered.

'I can't.'

'Don't give me that bullshit. Fight.'

'Let me die.'

'Marie, you're a fighter. Now fight.'

'I...I love...you.'

Her sense went away and her body numb as she embraced the light. She started to glide towards it but was knocked back as she started to feel again. Her eyes jerked open and she noticed that Logan had his lips on hers. Also his face was lined with cuts. She gasped and pushed him back. He'd saved her. She started shaking and shook her head.

'No, nonononononono….'

'Rogue? Come here.' came a voice.

Arms encased her and lifted her up. She cried shaking her head.

'Hey, he'll be okay.' the voice whispered.

She shook her head. She looked up into his ruby visor, eyes pleading for reassurance.

'Don't give up on him.' Scott whispered.

She nodded and let her head drop back as she fell asleep.

-xXx-


	10. First Confessions

**A/N: Merry Christmas and see ya next week. Review for the sake of christmas spirit.**

* * *

She had mentally woken up in her own room a week later. But according to the professor she'd woken up physically, a day after the accident. After delving into her mind, after some strange antics, it was lucky that professor had found out that she had let Logan's psyche take control trapping her in her own mind. So the school had had to deal with a smaller and more lethal version of Wolverine. (What with her deadly skin). Apparently it had also lead to a brief flirtatious kiss with one Jean Grey to Rogue's embarrassment. She sighed now and wondered downstairs to the infirmary.

She had been dreading this the whole day. Jean had mentioned that he was finally healing, although slowly, but was expected to make a full recovery soon. Rogue rubbed her knuckles. Another side effect, bone claws. Really hard to force out and even more so to force in when your healing powers were fading.

She arrived at the infirmary and took a seat on one of the chairs. It was close to the bed but not close enough to touch. If he did reach over or stretch his arm out she'd be out of his reach. That was a good thing. He didn't need another coma. Jean worked over him slowly. Rogue lay her head on her knees and let her hair fall to shield her face. Her eyes stayed locked on Logan.

Jean now lifted the bandages and smiled, carefully running her hand over his stomach. Rogue could hardly feel jealous with the psyches of Logan and Jean in her head. They both whispered something about harmless flirting. She was so exhausted by the constant conversations in her mind that she agreed with anything they told her up there. They could tell her she was the queen and she would probaly nod and proceed to strut around the mansion, throwing orders to every passer by.

'Uh…'

Her head shot up as Logan started to stir. His hand came over Jeans. Rogue held back her hiss. She was ashamed of what she had done and wouldn't be surprised if he had forgotten her.

'That tickles.' Muttered Logan.

'Hey, how do you feel?' asked Jean.

'Fantastic.' he murmered.

'That was a very brave thing you did.' Whispered Jean.

'Did it work?'

Jean nodded and her eyes fell on Rogue. Logan turned and his eyes caught hers. They stayed like that looking at each other. Jean mumbled something about checking up on Scott and left the room. His eyes seemed to be pleading with her. She lifted her head and moved away her hair from her face.

'Jean's wrong.' She whispered.

'About what?'

'That was stupid, what you did.'

'Saving your life?'

'Like I said, stupid.'

'I wasn't going to let you go.'

'You could have died.'

'Are you okay?'

'Of course. I took on your more charming personality traits but the professor helped me suppress them.'

He raised an eyebrow. The edge of her lips twitched.

'You'll find out soon enough, Wolverine.'

'I'm just glad you're okay.'

'I'm glad you're okay. Luckily Jean is serious about her work. You know I think she's a little taken with you. We might have a little love triangle starting in the school.'

'Well you can tell her my heart belongs to someone else.' he whispered.

She frowned at him. He smiled and winked. Her heart stopped beating. She shook her head and buried her face in her knees.

'You don't understand. I can't touch. Ever.'

'That doesn't matter. Not to me. Marie, look at me.'

She looked up tears lining her eyes. He frowned and tried to get up. She hurried over and pinned him down. His arm came around her waist and she was pulled on top of him, her chest touching his. Thank god she was dressed head to toe today. But that didn't stop the panic and her heart reacting like a stupid humming bird.

'Logan…'

'Tell me what's wrong?'

'I'm poison.'

'So?'

'God you're stubborn!'

He smiled and she sighed rolling her eyes. He carefully released her and she climbed off. She brushed herself off and pulled the chair closer until it was right by the bed.

'Happy?' she muttered.

'Yeah.'

'Now rest. Or I'll have to knock you out again.'

'As long as you kiss me when you do it darlin', that's fine with me.'

-xXx-

She leaned against Scott's motorcycle; wind whipping slowly through her hair. School was back to normal. The kids were playing, teachers marking homework and Logan was in the proffesor's office talking about things he'd found out from reading her mind. She sighed, carefully pulling a strong wall in front of Logan's psyche. It couldn't be out there with Jean's psyche. Jean's psyche floated aimlessly around, like a bird, and for some reason would scream in protest when locked up. Right now it was at the back off her mind. As was Magnetos who kept trying to convince her that breaking him out of his plastic prison was a good idea.

'You lied to me.' whispered a voice

A smile crossed her face but she didn't open her eyes.

'I lied to everyone, Pyro.'

'I'm not like them. I would have understood. What, you think I would have said something?'

'Don't get all offended. I played you, so what?'

'It's just…'

She opened her eyes and looked at him. She nodded to show she understood.

'An assassin. That's not the right place. One day something will come up and you'll just know that it's where you're meant to be. When that day comes, don't look back.'

'Shouldn't you tell me to be good and become a great x-men.'

'Ha! Where's the fun in being good?' she scoffed.

_~The boy has talent~ smiled Magneto's psyche._

_~Back off metal head~_

She rubbed her temple. Push and lock away.

'Sorry I lied to you about my powers.' she muttered.

'Yeah whatever. I could have had fun with you.'

'Firstly, you're a little too young and secondly my skin is still life draining.'

'Yeah sure. You know you wanted me.'

'Buzz off Sparky.'

He smirked and head off into the gardens. Probably to make-out with one of his flings. Love and leave em. Speaking of those types she laughed and shook her head as the king himself strode out. Bag on one shoulder, he quirked an eyebrow at her.

'You runnin' again?' she laughed.

'No, not really. I just have some things to take care of up North.' Mumbled Logan.

'That's where I was found. Maybe…'

'No.'

She rolled her eyes and blew her hair out her face. He frowned and touched the two platinum stripes that now framed her face. She shrugged and smiled.

'I kinda like it.'

'Suits you.'

'So maybe I'll see you there.'

'What!' he snapped.

'Look, sugar, you're not the only one with blank spots. Also I know more about you than you know about yourself. I'm going to look for answers. Either you can take me with you or I'll just go by myself.'

'Fine. You said your goodbyes?'

'We're coming back, no need to be dramatic.'

'Mm.'

'Logan…'

'Yeah Marie.'

'I meant what I said.'

'I know. I love you too.'

-xXx-

**A/N: What makes you think it ends there? (winks)**


	11. Mutant Freedom Now

**A/N: This took long but it's a little short. It's just a starter to a twist in the story.**

* * *

The president stared at his files. Things were looking grim. He sighed and rubbed his temples. So much strain, it took a toll on one. His head shot up, as there were sounds from outside. The guards flocked in, sealing off doors and shouting orders. Two hurried to his side, guns at the ready.

He sat back tensely in his chair and eyed the door. There was shooting from the other side and then a few thuds. Bodies? And if so from whose side? A million questions ran through his mind simultanously. What now? Who was there? Are they dead? Who sent them? Why? How did they get so far? And most importantly, is today the day I die. He clasped his hands together giving a silent prayer for his wife and children.

Silence stretched for too long. And then horror reined upon the guards as a cloud of blue smoke enveloped them one by one. There were so many, he was sure. He was dragged to the front of his desk as they bent over him. Guns fired everywhere. But still a whirl of blue crossed the room with a loud sound echoing with each new cloud. And as the cloud came near each man, that man would fall. Some even began convulsing, blue veins popping from their face.

Suddenly he was pinned on his desk. He looked up in horror as a blue monster hung over him knife in one hand and tossing it carefully from one to the other. He felt pressure on his shoulder and found a woman held him down. She had piercing grey eyes that looked cold and out of place on her sweet innocent face. His attention shifted as the blue thing, a mutant probably, raised himself. His eyes were unfocused as he let out a moan of euphoria. The knife steadied to strike but a gunshot fired. It hit it's mark and the two disappeared. The president turned his head and read the words tied to a ribbon on the knife.

_MUTANT FREEDOM NOW_


	12. Return

**A/N: Hello thanks for the reviews! No more updates after today on any of my stories for a month. I have exams unfortunately. So studying must be done. :D**

* * *

Logan pulled into the garage of the mansion. It had been a year since he was last here. And six months since…He shook himself. He needed to forget those memories. He shrugged his bag over his shoulder and walked to the front doors. He opened the door figuring that they were probably expecting him. He stepped in, looking around. Nothing had really changed since he had left. He entered the foyer. He could hear children in the rec room. But he couldn't smell her. Okay, no need to panic, he told himself. She maybe doesn't come down a lot.

'Hey Wolvie!'

He winced as someone, in too much yellow in his opinion, bounded up to him.

'It's Logan.' he muttered.

'Yeah, sure, sure. So you're back?'

'Yeah, for now.'

She nodded but there was something odd about her. She didn't look him in the eye. Just rocked back and forth looking like she wanted to ask something.

'Hey Logan.'

He looked to the left as Storm came out the professor's office. He smiled back.

'Hey Storm.'

Storm turned to yellow.

'Jubilee, can you take Logan's things to his room.'

'Sure Miss 'Ro.'

Logan handed over his things and the girl smiled before happily skipping up stairs. As Logan turned to the stairs, he saw a familiar redhead float down.

'Hey Logan.'

'Hey Jean.'

She came down and stood in front of him. There was an awkward silence before Storm checked her watch.

'Umm…I'll go prepare the jet.'

Jean smiled and nodded and Logan waved as Storm hurried off.

'Glad you're back.' said Jean.

'It's good to be back.'

'Have you heard from her?'

Logan frowned. Jean looked at him and sighed.

'Rogue's not here Logan. She never came back. We tried to find her but she put up her shields again.'

'Guess she doesn't want to be found.'

'Maybe not by us but…'

'She asked me not to look for her. So I won't.'

Jean sighed and bit her lip. But then she shrugged and smiled.

'You're just in time. Storm and I are heading to Boston. Scott and the professor are also leaving. We need a babysitter.'

'Babysitting?'

'Don't worry. This is a school full of mutants. The older ones will help you.'

He rolled his eyes and Jean walked away. As she came to the elevator Cyclops came out to greet her. He kissed her passionately before letting her go. Logan smirked and shook his head. He took out the keys.

'You're bike needs gas.'

He threw the keys to Cyclops who rolled his eyes and threw them back.

'Fill her up.'

Logan tucked the keys away and headed towards the elevator. Cyclops put a hand on his chest to stop him. Logan pushed him off and growled.

'Don't Scooter. What's happening between me and Rogue is not your business.'

'She's my friend. I'm worried.'

Logan growled and pushed the down button. The elevators doors closed cutting Scott off. Logan stood impatiently as the elevator closed. He lit a cigar, trying to calm himself. The elevator stopped and he got out walking towards cerebro. He found the professor inside.

'Logan, my tolerance for your smoking in the mansion notwithstanding, continue smoking that in here, and you'll spend the rest of your days under the belief that you're a six-year-old girl.'

'You'd do that?'

'I'd have Jean braid your hair.'

He put it out on his hand. There was a sharp pain but it faded as his skin healed. He sighed and put his cigar back in his pocket.

'Do you want me to leave?'

'No just don't move.'

The room changed drastically as white shone through. Logan looked around in amazement.

'These lights represent every living person on the planet. These white lights are the humans... and these are the mutants. You see, Logan? We're not as alone as you think.'

He grunted looking at the lights representing mutants. There were so many.

'I've had trouble focusing on the mutants who attacked the president.'

'Can't you just concentrate really hard?'

'If I wanted to kill them. Wait…there.'

'Can you find her?' whispered Logan.

'No, I've tried.'

'I need you to read my mind again.'

' Logan, the mind isn't just a box that can be unlocked and opened, it's a beehive with many... '

' Spare me the lecture.'

* * *

The mansion was under attack. Logan felt adrenaline pump through him as he stuck his claws into another soldier. At least he thought they were soldiers. If they soldiers they wouldn't be attacking a school. Though there was no way this was Magneto. With Magneto you were always guaranteed mutant attackers. He stopped as a group of students ran past. He watched as they went, charging at the soldiers chasing them.

'Logan, let's go.'

He turned trying to register who was talking to him. He recognized the small girl as Kitty Pryde, from the junior x-men.

'You go, follow the other's.'

'Logan please.'

He looked at her. Behind her stood the Popsicle and firefly. He growled and went after her. She went through the tunnels with the boys. He closed the door behind her before se could turn around. Suddenly there was more marching from around the corner. A man came from the distance. Logan growled.

'You wanna shoot me, shoot.' yelled Logan.

'Don't shoot.'

The man stepped out from the distance.

'Wolverine, why you haven't changed one bit. I on the other hand-'

The man stepped out and tapped his face.

'Nature.' he finished.

Logan retracted his claws. Something was alarmingly familiarly about the man.

'I see Xavier is taking in animals these days.' mused the man.

'Who are you?'

'Don't you remember?'

The man walked forward slowly. But he was stopped as a wall of ice formed between them.

'No!No!' shouted Logan.

'Logan come on.'

He whipped around and found Kitty looking at him and Bobby holding the wall, forming more ice.

'Go, I'll be fine.'

'But we won't.' she whispered.

He clenched his fists before running off with them. Something told him he'd see the man again.

* * *

**A/N: Not my best chapter but I tried.**


	13. Finding You Again

**A/N: I'm back.**

* * *

Jean landed the jet carefully. She nodded at Storm and headed inside. It was an old church. But it was empty and the years of solitude seemed to have left in dust. A wave of despair lingered over the place. The floor creaked as they stepped inside.

'Hello?'

There was a demonic echo and a loud bamfing sound. Swirls of smoke appeared everywhere. Jean smiled and looked at Storm.

'He's a teleporter.'

Storm stepped forward looking heavenwards.

'Do you wanna come down?' There was silence. 'No, okay.'

Storm looked at her and Jean nodded. Storm's face turned to the front and the wind picked up whipping around the ceiling. Jean readied herself and as a familiar blue came nearer she used to telekinesis to stop him.

'You got him?' asked Storm.

'He's not going anywhere,' she turned the mutant around, 'are you?'

'Please don't hurt me.' Pleaded the mutant.

'Now why would we do that? What's your name?' asked Storm.

'Kurt, Kurt Wagner.'

Storm nodded politely. Jean let him down. He didn't disappear. He did for a moment look to the back. Jean noticed he was bleeding.

'What happened?' she asked.

'I don't know.'

Jean motioned him to lie on the alter. She looked carefully at the wound. She tore a piece of cloth to wrap around it while getting the first aid kit with her powers. The man kept looking around to the back door.

'Why did you attack the president?'

'I don't know. All I remember is a pain, shooting, so much shouting and then I'm back here…'

There was a loud noise from the back door. Jean handed Storm the first aid kit and stood up. She mentally scanned but found nothing. The door slowly opened to reveal a woman. A woman with brown/auburn hair and two platinum stripes.

'Jean! Storm!' exclaimed the girl.

'Rogue? What are you doing here?'

Rogue walked slowly over to them and laid the blankets she was carrying on one of the church pews.

'I've been laying low here. I've had some gaps in my memory lately. But from the new voices in my head I can tell I was the president's other attacker.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yeah, positive.'

Jean nodded slowly although still confused. She wanted to read Rogue's mind but the young woman looked tired. She looked over at Storm who nodded to show she was done patching up Kurt.

'Let's get in the jet. You are coming with us, aren't you?'

She looked at Rogue who was frowning. She gently put a hand on her shoulder.

'Rogue?'

'What? Oh yeah. I'll come with.'

Jean nodded and they walked out. Storm caught her eye and Jean shook her head. She didn't want to ask.

-xXx-

Rogue sat at the back of the jet with Kurt. Jean and Storm were at the front, trying to contact someone. She rubbed her head and sighed. She really needed to see the professor. Her memories were fuzzy. There were so many gaps of where she'd been this year. She'd woken up a few days before on the floor in the church. It was her psyches, they were getting possessive. Suppressing them was a nightmare. Problem is without the professor she couldn't pick out which one was taking the most control. It couldn't be Wolverine. She felt no signs of being drunk. Yet, there were times where her equilibrium was off and she felt her hands itch. She sighed again and shook her head harder. She smiled at Storm who had come to the back. She looked from Storm to Kurt and understood. She headed to the cockpit where Jean was.

'Hey Jean.'

'Rogue.'

'Where are we going?'

'Bobby's house. Logan and some of the teens are there.'

'Logan's back?'

'Yeah, came back about yesterday. Unfortunately the mansion was attacked.'

'Oh my god, is everyone okay?'

'No, some children were taken.'

'Shit, what you are going to do?'

'Nothing until we can find out more. I've been trying to contact the professor and Scott but no luck.'

'Jean…'

'Yeah?'

'Was he okay?'

Jean frowned and looked up at her. Her eyes were laced with concern.

'He was really worried. He thought you'd be back at the mansion. We thought you would too.'

'I…I just couldn't go back. But I don't know, my powers have been so unpredictable and my memory is a web. I just need the professor.'

'I understand…Oh my god.'

Rogue followed Jean's eye line to outside the jet. Her mouth fell open. There were flames everywhere. And at the centre was John. Bobby and Kitty were on either side and Logan lay on the ground unmoving. Suddenly ice encased Pyro's hands he stopped looking horrified. Rogue looked down at Bobby who had one hand pointed up to Pyro and the other out to put out all the other fires. Logan stood up and shook his head before giving his neck a crack. Rogue nudged Jean, who snapped out of her trance and landed the jet. Rogue shivered and went back to her seat. She lay head on the window and pulled her knees up to her chin. Her heart had started to pound rapidly. She winced as the jet door opened and footsteps followed.

'Rogue! Oh my god!'

Rogue cringed as Kitty bounded up to her and gave her a big hug. The little brunette smiled before phasing into her own seat. Rogue nodded at Bobby and rolled her eyes at Pyro who merely shrugged. Then Logan came. His face was blank. She stared at him through the corner of her eye. Jean muttered something about everyone taking a seat. She started the jet. Rogue turned her attention to the two people in front of her.

'What happened down there, Pyro?' she asked.

Pyro turned looking at her through the crack between his and Kitty's seat. He opened his mouth but Kitty cut a cross him and phased through her chair to talk to Rogue.

'Well Bobby's parents called the cops and so we tried to make an exit but were surrounded. Logan had his claws out and when he retracted them, the cops fired. Then Johnny went all fire crazy and blew up there cars. But luckily…'

'Bobby stopped him. Yeah we arrived for that part.' Rogue muttered.

Kitty nodded slowly. She looked at Logan who was still hovering in the vicinity of her seat.

'So…'

'Don't ask Kitty.'

''Kay.'

Kitty phased back through her seat. Rogue looked at Logan and nodded slowly. He sat next to her and buckled up. She turned her head away, memories flooding down again.

-xXx-


	14. Flashback of the Pain

**A/N: This is a flashback to explain what happened between Logan and Marie. Whole chapter is a flashback. Okay? Good.**

* * *

'Are you okay Marie?'

'I'm fine Logan. Jesus stop treating me like a fuckin' child!'

'I'm just worried about you.'

'I just hurt my wrist. That's all!'

Rogue moved to the cupboard and took out a bandage to carefully keep it still. Another bar, another fight. When Logan had turned around the jerk she was fending off snapped her wrist. She could use his healing power but she hadn't touched him skin to skin for a long time. As she lifted her hand she realized it was actually broken. She was so breakable compared to him. She sighed and sat on the floor. They'd had this argument more than once. He pleaded with her to go back to the mansion, saying that she was vulnerable. She wasn't, he was just too protective and she always tried to show him she could do it. Usually that ended in fights during fights and she'd get caught off guard. Ending in some mishap. What's worse is she was slowing him down. He still found nothing about his past with her around.

'It's broken, isn't it?' he asked.

'Fuck, yes!'

'Why are you getting so worked up, Marie!'

'Because you treat me like a five year old!'

'It's you're fault for acting like one!'

She stood up and glared at him. He was still sitting on the edge of the bed but his head was turned to her direction. He looked tired. She'd done that. Made him suffer. She made things dangerous for him. It was her reality, she was a moving target, and he was getting caught in the cross fire. And all he wanted was his past. Not some complication lagging behind him. Because before you have a future you need a past. But...no she was just always selfish. But then again he was so stubborn it was hard for her to think straight.

'I'm leaving.' She whispered.

She grabbed her duffel and threw some things in. Important things. She would give him the life he deserved. She had got a glimpse into his past and his head on more than one occasion. There were others, like Jean and the various other women, who were more suitable than her. She was his killer.

'I'll be here when you get back.' he whispered.

'I'm... I'm not coming back.'

He stood up and moved in front of her. His hand came to her face but she stepped back.

'Don't touch me. I don't love you Logan. This was a mistake. I'm sorry for all the pain and I'll never hurt you again.'

'Marie...'

'It was fun, really but I just can't. You deserve better than me.'

Logan reached out but she shook her head and ran out. Their time was done now. They'd had fun but he needed to concentrate on his past. And she needed to stop dragging people down.

-xXx-

'Come on, three days...' she muttered.

Yep it had been three days but she felt like she wanted to go back to him. She felt so empty inside. But she couldn't look back. Even though everyday was hard and every night she woke up with his face swimming in front of her. But this was the only way. There was a light thud as someone took the seat next to her.

'I'm sorry but...'

'Hey Marie.'

'Fuck! What are you doing! I said I don't love you. Why torture yourself?' she shouted, ignoring the looks from others in the park.

'Cause you don't mean it.' he whispered.

'Yeah. I do.'

'Look I know I've been hurtful lately-'

'Logan, that's an understatement.'

'If you're going to act like this then I'll just leave.'

'Finally! You get it through your thick skull! Maybe you can finish your little trip and then go fuck your precious Jean.'

His eyes blazed and she knew she took it to far. But last week when he'd brought Kevin into the argument he'd cut her the same way. Deep and leaving a scar.

'Let's pretend we never were. Go on with your life and I'll go on with mine.' She whispered.

'What life?! Before you met me, you were nothing but a killer!'

Her breath caught and she looked into those cold hazel eyes. She lifted her hand and slapped him with all the force she could.

'Bastard.' she spat.

'I...Marie...'

She shook her head and grabbed her stuff running as fast as she could. She didn't care where she was going but she knew she couldn't go back to him.

* * *

**A/N: That was so hard to do. But I had to make her very angry. Sorry if you felt it was too harsh.**


	15. Something Different

**A/N: And now we return to present day. Buckle up, things get seriously remixed. Just shows how much I didn't appreciate the lack of ROGAN in X2, and the fact that Rogue was not Sassy enough. Oh well, enjoy. And thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

'Marie… about that day.'

'What?'

Rogue looked up at him. That day was one of the only days she remembered. And yet that was the worst day of her life. Or week. She reached out and touched his shoulder. Logan was looking at her with intensity in his eyes. Suddenly her head jerked back as Jean rolled the jet. Rogue felt her stomach clench.

'What's happening?' she asked.

'We've got company. They're really mad.' shouted Jean.

'I wonder why…' growled Logan, giving a kick to the seat in front of him.

Rogue closed her eyes and tried not to throw up. But it proved hard with all the evasive moves Jean was executing. Jean gasped and Rogue looked out the window. Storm had taken down both fighter jets but one had successfully launched two missiles.

'Jean?'

There was silence as the jets warning signals continued to blare. Rogue felt and smelt fear and panic rise in everyone. Then she felt something inside her stir and whisper. It was a voice she hadn't heard since the day she accidentally kissed Jean. It was faint but also so powerful. It kept saying the same thing.

_~She needs me. She needs me. ~_

But it wasn't motherly or caring but rather in an 'I told you so' manner. It sent a chill down her spine.

'Jean!' shouted Rogue.

'Oh god!'

Her head was thrust back as the missile collided with the jet. She had felt somehow Jean take the one down but the whispering voice couldn't help them with the other one. There was a scream and suddenly Kitty flew into the air and threw the hole. Rogue made to undo her belt but with in a few seconds Kitty was back with Nightcrawler holding her tightly. But their problems were far from over as the jet started to drop and hurtle to th ground. Rogue closed her eyes, bracing herself for impact. A hand curled around hers and she hung on tight. Suddenly there was a terrible lurch and her body lurched. She felt like her skeleton was being pulled. But it settled and she opened her eyes. She gasped as she saw him. Magento. He had stopped the jet.

'When will these people learn to fly?' he chuckled.

He carefully lowered the jet onto the ground. She carefully pulled away from Logan's hand and clamoured out her seat. She checked on Kitty was a little dazed but all right. Storm came over and helped them up.

'She's looks pale.' whispered Kurt.

'I'll take a look at her.' replied Storm.

'I'll check on Jean.'

Storm, Kitty and Kurt headed to the back. Rogue walked to Jean and put a hand on her shoulder.

'You okay?'

'Yeah, I'm fine. I just couldn't…I tried…'

'I know. You did great.'

Jean nodded and stood up. She headed over probably to wait at the entrance. Sure enough the ramp opened and Magneto and Mystique walked in. Rogue whipped around and marched out. She felt too tense and needed time.

'Wait.'

Rogue stopped and looked at Jean.

'Don't go to far. We'll probably have to set up camp here. For repairs.'

'Yeah, don't worry.'

Magneto frowned at Rogue while Mystique looked simply amused. Rogue huffed and continued walking out. She felt someone follow her. Pyro. She quickened her pace to almost a run.

'Hey wait up!'

'I'm not running from you. Come if you want but this is going to be like gym.'

'Fine with me babe.'

'Still so cocky.'

'Yeah, but you like me that.'

'Ha! Whatever Sparky.'

She turned her head while running and took a look at him. His head was down but he ran slowly behind her. His hand was tightly wrapped in a fist. She smiled shaking her head. Something caught her eye in the distance. Logan stood at the edge of the jet. A shiver ran down her spine as she ran into the forest.

* * *

'Fuck!'

She rolled quickly as her arm caught fire. Pyro chuckled as he called it away from her. Rogue stood up and glared at him. He shrugged.

'Sorry Roguey.'

'Learn some control you moron.'

'Sorry but if you were the enemy wouldn't burning you be a good thing.'

'Problem was you were aiming for the tree over there.'

'Yeah, yeah. We should go back.'

'Okay, come on.'

They trudged back to the jet slowly. Admittedly, Rogue thought to herself, Pyro isn't as slow as he used to be. But when he became angry or frustrated his flames reflected that and his control slipped. Also his Zippo hindered him in to many ways. He walked next to her his arm brushing constantly against hers. He was strangely warm. Her skin gave a little tingle as if wanting to be closer.

'Rogue?'

'Yeah sugar?'

'Can I touch you?'

'No.'

'Please…'

She stopped. She closed her eyes and thought about it. She really did want too.

'Quickly.'

She opened her eyes. He bit his lip and placed his hand on her cheek. The pull started and veins appeared on his face. She stepped back as he pulled his hand away. He swayed slightly but didn't fall. She waited for the memories to hit put they floated to the back of her mind as if being pushed by some invisible force.

'You okay?' she asked.

'It's not that bad.'

'You're such a masochist.'

'Yeah, guess I am.'

He opened his eyes and nodded before walking on. She trudged slowly behind him. Tents had been set up. Bobby and Kitty were sitting trying to get a fire going. Logan, Jean and Storm stood by the jet and Mystique was standing further just looking into the distance.

'Hello Rogue.'

She turned around and was face to face with Magneto.

'What do you want?' she hissed.

'Just checking up on you. You seem different.'

'I can assure you I haven't changed.'

'Really, you don't feel different. No light-headedness, memory loss, motion sickness…'

'Shut-up.' she snapped.

'Quite the temper.'

She moved toward him but stopped.

'If you know something…'

'Don't worry my dear, all with be revealed in due time.'

He swept his cloak and moved towards the other adults. Rogue rolled her eyes and followed him. They all, except the teens, moved towards the trees. Soon they were gathered around the campfire. Logan spoke first.

'Who is he?'

'His name is Colonel William Stryker and he invaded your mansion for one purpose. He wanted Cerebro. Or enough to build one of his own.

'It makes no sense. Stryker would need the professor.' Jean pointed out.

'It's the only reason my dear friend is alive.'

'Oh my god.' whispered Storm.

'What you all so afraid of?'

'Think Logan, if the professor was to concentrate on a particular group, say mutants, he could kill us all.' whispered Rogue.

'How does Stryker know where to find Cerebro?'

'I'm not sure how he knew where exactly it was. The only information he asked from me is how it works. He has powerful methods of persuasion.'

'Who is Stryker?' asked Jean.

'Ask Rogue.'

Everyone turned to her. Rogue glared at Magneto before taking a deep breath.

'I did a few jobs for him. He's a military scientist. I don't know _that_ much about him.'

'I think you know more than you care to reveal my dear. Although for a more intimate connection we should ask Wolverine.'

Everyone turned to Logan who looked confused. Magneto elaborated.

'You don't remember do you? William Stryker. The only man I know who can manipulate adamantium.'

'So, what's the plan?'

'Mystique knows of a base but not it's location.'

'And?'

'One of us knows where it is.'

'The professor already read my mind.' muttered Logan.

'Once again you think it's all about you.'

Magneto turned to Nightcrawler who was crouched in the shadows. He looked sheepish and waved.

'Oh, hello.'

He disappeared and reappeared in front of them. Rogue took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Big mistake. A force slammed her head and images flooded her brain.

_Metal walls were everywhere. She was being dragged through a tunnel. Her skin was still cold. Big metal doors opened. She looked up and there was a old man with glasses and a crude smile._

'_Please, let me go.'_

'_Little Rogue. Welcome home.'_

'_Please.'_

'_Sedate her.'_

'_No, no please.'_

_The needle came closer. Soon it pierced her skin. She screamed as it burned. It was becoming dark again._

**Rogue.**

_She shivered as she felt her knees go heavy._

**ROGUE!**

Her eyes flew open. She was back on the clearing, kneeling on the ground. She looked up and found Jean kneeling in front of her. She gently pushed away and stood up.

'Alkali Lake. It's in Alkali Lake.'

'Marie, we've been there. We saw nothing.'

'It's underground Logan.'

She sighed and rubbed her head before walking away. Magneto smiled and shook his head.

'I'm glad she's still around.'

-xXx-


	16. Reconciliation

Rogue paced the small confines of the campsite. Every now and then she'd throw glances at Logan's tent. She had two options, share a tent with Kitty or with Logan. Since Bobby and John refused to share one, they were a few tents short. She sighed and walked towards the jet. She looked up and Jean came down the ramp, toolbox in hand.

'Well?' she asked.

'I should have her up and ready to go soon.' Jean answered.

'How's Kitty?'

'Still in shock. But Bobby's looking after her.'

'And you?'

'I should ask you the same thing.'

'I'm fine. A little memory loss is nothing.'

'That's not what you're worried about.'

Rogue sighed and turned away, looking at the fading camp fire.

'It's just…Jean, why me? Why do I know where this base is?'

'Maybe, back then-'

'No, it can't be. Kevin found me in Laughlin City and the base he took me to was about three hours away. But no-where near Alkali Lake.'

'You'll get your memories back Rogue.'

'Yeah, maybe.' she sighed.

'Look, there's nothing between Logan and me. Nothing.'

'I know.'

'Then why-'

'I'm a woman, Jean. If my guy is attracted to someone, don't I have the right to be jealous?'

'Then why did you leave?'

'It doesn't matter why I left. The question is why didn't I go back? I mean no matter what when you love someone, you don't abandon them. Six months, six damn months! And I remember about three of them. What happened to me that I couldn't even go back?'

'We'll find out Rogue. We just have to find the professor.'

'Yeah…I better go.'

'Okay.'

Rogue walked towards Logan's tent and then suddenly turned.

'Jean!' she called.

The red-head turned around and frowned.

'Yeah?'

'He's okay. You know Scott, never gives up.'

'Yeah, I know. Thanks Rogue.'

Rogue smiled and waved. As she came nearer to Logan's tent she heard a female voice.

'What do you really want?'

It sounded like Storm's voice. Rogue closed her eyes and sniffed the air. Mystique. She let out a snarl and unzipped the tent. She yanked Mystique out and threw her to the ground. The shape shifter laughed and licked her lips, before sauntering off. Rogue rolled her eyes and then stepped into Logan's tent and zipped it closed. She sat down and crossed her arms.

'Marie it's not what you think!'

'I know.'

He sighed and rubbed his face. She lay down on her back and stared at the ceiling.

'Logan, I'm tired of fighting.'

'Me too Marie.'

'But until I get my memory back, things between us… Look I'm sorry. I should have come back.'

'You got nothing to be sorry about darlin. I messed up, not you.'

'Can I stay here tonight?'

'You've already made yourself comfortable.'

She smiled and watched as he lay next to her. He lifted her hand and kissed her fingers. She closed her eyes and tightened her grip around his hand before falling asleep.

-xXx-

Rogue did not like to be awake in the morning. She was also a very light sleeper. So when she heard a high pitched scream at five in the morning, she was not happy. Having slept in her previous clothes, she simply unzipped the tent and stormed to the exact spot where Pyro and Kitty were standing, and in one swift movement had pinned Pyro to the tree.

"I did not appreciate that rude awakening." she growled.

"Kitty's the one who screamed." scoffed Pyro.

"Because of you."

Pyro sighed, looked at Kitty and then back at the ground. Then he pushed away from Rogue and stalked away.

"The good guys always win." Rogue heard him mutter.

She shook her head and turned to Kitty.

"Rogue, I'm like so sorry I woke you but he tried to kiss me."

"Teenagers." Rogue murmured.

Rogue then watched as Magneto and Mystique entered the jet. Time to go. She patted Kitty on the head and carried on walking. She stopped and turned her head towards Kitty.

"You shoulda let him." she whispered.

Kitty opened and closed her mouth like a goldfish before blushing and following Rogue. Rogue put an arm around the younger girl's shoulder and they walked together into the jet. Once in, Kitty sat at the back with Pyro and Bobby while Rogue walked to the front where the other adults were.

"Ah Rogue, glad you could join us." smiled Magneto.

Rogue shot him a glare before standing next to Logan.

Jean lifted the jet and flicked on the auto-pilot as they headed to their destination. Storm and Jean discussed battle plans while Magneto and Mystique took seats near Pyro. Rogue headed to the changing area and climbed into her uniform. The leather was tight and less comfortable than her normal uniform. As she looked at herself in the mirror, her fingers traced over then perfection of her scarless skin. She frowned, running a hand over her stomach. A image of a knife slicing through her childhood scar, effectively re-opening it, flashed in her head making her gasp and clutch her head. A gloved hand covered the one on her stomach and she was pulled into a warm embrace.

"You okay, baby?" he whispered.

"Yeah. Old nightmares seeping through."

"You don't have to come with."

"Logan, I am not staying with the toddlers."

She felt him sigh and she rolled her eyes. She pulled on the top half of her uniform and he zipped up for her.

"Thanks." she whispered.

"You're beautiful."

She smiled and turned around. His eyes were intense, bordering on black as he gazed at her. She took his hand and they walked back to the front of the jet. She frowned as the clouds grew thicker.

"We're getting closer, aren't we?" she asked.

"Five minutes until we land." confirmed Jean.

"Who's going in?"

"I'll go." said Logan.

"Logan, I don't think stealth entry is your area of expertise."

"Thanks darlin'" he muttered.

"You're welcome."

"I have someone in mind." said Magneto.

He turned around and everyone looked passed him to where Mystique was standing looking smug. Rogue smirked and nodded.

"This works out nicely. Whether she lives or dies, it doesn't make my life different. Awesome."

-xXx-


	17. Two of A Kind

**A/N: Big, big revelation in this chapter. It reveals a little secret that I've had in mind since I started this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

"She's in."

Rogue nodded at Magneto and they waited as the big metal doors opened. It was a simple plan. Magneto would take out the guns and Logan quickly dispose of the bodies. Logan was going to find Stryker, Rogue was going to find exits while the rest looked for Cerebro, Xavier and the children. Rogue suspected her job was assigned by Logan so that she was in less danger. Pyro, Bobby and Kitty were in the jet, out of danger. Rogue felt a little sorry for them. Having to stay behind and be treated like a child was so demoralising. Sighing she looked around at the damage.

Most of the soldiers lay on the floor, dead, having already dealt with Mystique. Rogue walked past Logan and the rest, passing by Mystique as she made her way to the control room. It was down a narrow corridor and she had to step over various dead bodies. It didn't help that she felt severely creeped out. She looked up to where the control room doors were blown up. The smell of melting carbon lingered in the air and she winced at the tar-like smell. She stepped into the control room and peered at the screens. Most had been cut offline by the recent explosion but one held the information she was looking for. She nugded her com-link trying to get the right frequency and listened.

"Storm?" she called.

There was static for a moment then Storm spoke.

"Yeah Rogue I'm right here."

"The children are on the south side of the building in an underground cell. I can't disable the lock so get Kurt to teleport in."

"Roger that."

There was a click and the frequency went quiet. She sat down on the chair and let her eyes flicker over all the screens. She started to wonder what would happen when this was all over. Now that Logan knew his past they could probaly try again. Probaly take a trip to Japan since she always wanted to go there. She'd been almost everywhere in the world, never to appreciate the beauty of things, but rather to kill anyone who got in her clients way. Strange how that just made them an obsticle for her to over come. She'd had countless nights when she been attacked by dreams filled with blood and war. Those times she considered cutting off her own skin, inch by inch.

Something occurred to her. None of the voices said anything anymore. Usually they weren't loud but there was still a buzz at the back of her head from their murmurings. But now, silence. She sighed and rubbed her head. She began typing into the computer system, looking for files but with no success. Her hands began to feel itchy and she felt really dizzy.

"Little Rogue. I've missed you."

She sprang from her seat and whirled around. Her heart paused. At the door stood a man with glasses, grey hair and piercing cold eyes. She took a step back and slowly edged a glove off her hand. He spotted the movement and shook his head.

"That won't work. Didn't you know? You can control your powers. Don't you remember?"

"What are you talking about?" she hissed.

"You came back to us. We thought you were gone once poor Kevin died."

Kevin! Her hands balled into fists as she heard the name. And things started to fall into place. This must have been the man she worked for. That's the only way he could know the things he knew. She also realised that she was more linked to Logan than she thought. But what…

"You said I came back. What did you mean?" she asked.

"You came back to us recently. But we lost you after that attack on the president."

"What did you do to me?"

"I made you perfect."

"Perfect?"

"Yes, you were going to be the next weapon X. But of course plans change. I've decided there is no need for mutants in this world."

"Where's Jason?"

Stryker's face grew darker and there was pure hate in his eyes.

"He's finally putting his curse to good use."

Her eyes flickered behind him. She really didn't want to touch him. She needed a quick escape without having the mad man in her head.

"Well, I have a job for you." he said happily.

"What makes you think I'd do anything for you?"

"You won't have a choice. Come out, Yuriko."

Rogue was about to answer when she felt her mind being sucked back. She struggled to take control but soon everything was dark and she wasn't in control of her body anymore.

* * *

Logan stood looking at the green water of the tank. It was the same tank that had been haunting his every nightmare. There were x-rays on the wall showed some recent experiment. He knew it was recent because of the petite frame of the body. He growled at the bubbling hot adamantium near the end. He stiffened when he heard two sets of footprints. He turned around and glared as Stryker walked towards him. His claws shot out and he growled. Stryker merely chuckled.

"The tricky thing about adamantium is, that if you ever manage to process its raw, liquid form, you got to keep it that way, keep it hot. Because once the metal cools, it's indestructible. But you already know that."

Stryker sent Logan a smirk that chilled him to the bone. Logan's eyes flickered to the x-rays on the wall.

"That's not me."

Stryker's smile grew and nodded, maniacal glint in his eye.

"She's special. Not only were we able to give her the combined gift of healing and an adamantium skeleton but she could also naturally use brain fluid of mutant 143."

"Brain fluid?"

"Yes, highly effective for mind control. But in this mutant's case-" he gestured to the x-ray's, "she can use the fluid to control anyone who resides in her mind."

Logan frowned, something finally snapping into place into his head. But before he could confirm his theory the figure stepped from the shadows. Stryker smiled.

"Fine tune that ability and she is under my complete control and not the owner of the body. Right, Yuriko."

Logan became furious at the sight before him. Rogue stood in front of him, blank expression on her face. But it wasn't her. It couldn't be. Her eyes were a cold grey, her stance aggressive and soldier-like, and her scent was of copper and ylang-ylang. There was no way this was his Marie. He growled and took a more aggressive stance.

"You made a copy of her?" snarled Logan.

Stryker chuckled and shook his head.

"Copy? No, more of an upgrade. I used to think you were one of a kind. I was wrong."

Rogue or Yuriko, or whoever she was, smiled playfully. Stryker smiled and retreated through the door that Logan noticed he'd been edging towards. Logan was about to go after Stryker when a metal claw shot out from each fingertip of Yuriko.

"Holy shit."

Before Logan could formulate a plan, she launched herself at him. She clawed at him, stabbing and scratching every inch of him. He grabbed her wrists and slammed her into a pole. Using a hand to hold both wrists, he kneed her in the stomach to slow her down while tearing off a glove with his teeth. Bare hand to her face, he waited for the pull but it never came. Part of him argued that it didn't mean it wasn't Marie. She growled and pulled free from his grasp. She stabbed him rapidly in the stomach, causing him to feel very nauseous. He needed to slow her down. Closing his eyes he pulled back his hand and stabbed her in the stomach. She stopped moving and he took the opportunity to look at her. She looked up at him with sad grey eyes, blood running from the cuts on her face and the wound in her stomach. But then she smirked. His eyes widened in horror as the cuts on her face healed. Next she lifted one leg at a time, placing them on his stomach, and pushed away, doing a back flip and landing in a crouch. She healed. This was not good. He might have to kill her and she might be Marie. She came at him again, over and over and all he could do was block and try to stay alive. Then he had a thought. Her mind needed to reset. He slashed her leg and as she stumbled, plunged his claws into her head. Her body stopped and as he withdrew his claws she collapsed. He sank to the ground and gathered her in his arms. She was unconscious. Now he had to wait for his Marie to come back. He just hoped she wasn't lost forever.

* * *

**A/N: I've never been good at fight scenes so fingers crossed that was good. And because of the adamantium skull Logan's claws didn't go all the way into her head. And Stryker meant that he can control the people inside Rogue's head by pushing Rogue to the back of her mind and the psyche taking control of her body.**


	18. Change in Power

**A/N: I've decided healers can't here the mutant thing from cerebro.**

**A/N-2: I didn't post this chapter last week because I felt disheartened by the lack of reviews. Believe me, being hit with a full force of depression and then not getting reviewed makes one really sad. But I'm more happy now thanks to my friend slapping me and telling me to cheer-the-fuck-up. So thanks to those who did review, and sorry for not posting this sooner. You made the effort to review so I shouldn't withold my stories. Advice to anyone- do not listen to 'Whiskey Lullaby' that just pushes towards the deep end. Great song though! I'm listening to it right now, but only because i'm in a happy mood! Anyway...**

* * *

Logan rocked back and forth waiting for her to wake up. It took only a minute before he noticed the changes. Her scent changed to vanilla and orchids. He sighed in relief and kissed her forehead. Her eye lids fluttered open, green eyes as it was meant to be, and she frowned.

"Hey." He whispered.

"Where's Stryker?"

"Still around here somewhere. He'll be dead when I find him."

"I remember what he did to me."

"What?"

"Not now." She muttered.

"But-"

They were interrupted as the building shook. Rogue stood up and pulled him along with her. They hurried through the door Stryker had gone. Using his sense of smell Logan moved in front so that he was leading the way. They headed towards panicked screams. Logan froze, causing Rogue to collide into him, at the sight before him. Kurt and Storm were kneeling on the floor talking to the children who were huddled and whimpering in pain. Rogue moved forward to the big metal door and brushed her hand against it.

"Jason." She whispered.

She whipped around to Storm who was kneeling beside Nightcrawler. Rogue looked into Storm's eyes and understood the older woman's plan.

"Just don't believe anything you see in there."

Storm nodded and held Nightcrawler lightly.

"Our father-" he began before they disappeared.

Rogue turned her attention to the children and bent down.

"You guys okay?"

Artie shivered and leant closer to her.

"There was this piercing noise. It hurt so much. Then it stopped. The man with the helmet came out when we came here. And he went."

Rogue nodded and walked over to Logan.

"Typical Magneto. Got what he wanted, and leaves us high and dry."

Logan nodded in agreement and turned his head to the left. Rogue followed his gaze and saw Jean and Scott coming down the corridor. Her smile turned into a frown as she saw Jean limping. Rogue rushed forward to support the other side of Jean.

"You guys okay?"

Jean and Scott nodded, though Jean winced a little. They waited in front of the doors until there was a crash and Nightcrawler, Storm and Xavier appeared on the other side. Rogue took the hand of a little girl and Logan ushered the rest of the kids to follow Storm. They followed Jean and Scott as they headed to the end of the spillway. But Logan ran ahead, causing the doors to close.

"You don't wanna go that way."

"Because?" Rogue prompted.

Logan rolled his eyes at Rogue and tapped his nose. Sure enough water started leaking through gaps in the door. Rogue nodded, and turned to her left.

"Follow me; I know this place like the back of my hand." said Rogue

"You mean the hand that you recently found out has claws."

"Not now Logan. Besides the claws come from my fingers."

"Claws?" asked Scott.

"Later Shades." muttered Rogue.

They reached the surface and looked around. Nothing but crisp, white snow.

"The helicopter was right here." yelled Logan.

They all looked around until eventually the jet came from the air and landed in front of them. They all sighed in relief and headed in. But Logan stopped as a scent reached his nose. He followed it, forgetting for a second that he'd picked up Artie when the kid was struggling to run, and found Stryker chained to the damn wall. Logan put Artie down and walked closer.

"Ah Wolverine..."

Logan growled and plunged his claws into Stryker's stomach.

"I should have done that a long time ago."

With that said Logan turned around, picked up Artie and headed back to the jet. He climbed up the open ramp. Everyone was seated except Marie and Jean were standing at the back of the jet. Logan strapped Artie up with the other kids and stood next to Scott in front.

Rogue and Jean stood in silence watching the others trying to get the jet up. As Rogue felt something tickle in her mind, she shut her connection off and glared at Jean.

"Don't even think about trying to use your telepathy to knock me out."

"Rogue, the jet won't rise in time."

"And your plan being?"

"I go out, use my telekinesis to lift the jet and stop the water."

"And then sacrifice yourself?"

"Yes."

Rogue sighed and looked around the jet again. Storm and Scott were typing at the controls while Logan leaned over them worriedly. Xavier sat near the front, his eyes closed, and an expression of panic on his face. They needed more time, meaning the jet had to lift now.

"Jean, go fix the controls."

"What?"

"You and Scott know the jet best. He needs to work from there," she pointed to the front, "and you need to work on those."

Rogue pointed to a panel where all the wires were.

"But-"

"Off you pop."

Jean eyed her sceptically and went to the panel of wires. Rogue relaxed but then tensed again.

"Has anyone seen John?" she asked.

There was silence as all eyes turned to Kitty and Bobby. Rogue sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"He's with Magneto." whispered Rogue, knowing she was right.

Jean nodded to confirm and carried on with her fixing. Rogue took a deep breath and walked out. Using her reflexes she climbed until she was on top of the jet. She could hear the water coming and had to try and relax more. After her takeover from Lady Deathstrike, she'd found the key to her power and other's powers. Locking onto Magneto's power, she closed the ramp and let every metal part of the jet come under her control. She then raised her hands trying to move it. It rose slowly and she grunted and pushed harder at the powers. Finally it shot up a few feet.

'_Rogue?'_

'_Not now Professor.'_

'_You're exhausting yourself.'_

'_I'll be fine.'_

'_He wants you to come back in.'_

'_Tell him it's quieter out here.'_

There was a pause and she could hear loud growling from inside the jet. She took the opportunity to pull the jet up more. She let it rise until they were in the air. She could hear the water beneath the jet, and knew if she let go they'd all end up in a watery grave. Her head was burning from the weight and she felt something sticky run down her nose.

'_Um...professor?'_

'_Yes?'_

'_Are they done yet?'_

'_Jean has a few more repairs.'_

'_Okay.'_

The burning continued and she realised she was losing her hold on the jet. Her eyes snapped open and she plunged her claws in for a better grip. Then she combined Magneto's power and Jean's telekinesis. The jet lifted higher and continued to hover. Then the engines started up and she could hear cheering from inside.

'_Done.'_

Rogue sighed in relief at the professor's telepathic message and let herself slip into darkness.

* * *

Rogue was first aware of a lot of warmth around her. Then hands stroking her face. She opened her eyes and looked into piercing hazel eyes. Very angry, piercing hazel eyes.

"Hey baby!"

"You could have died." Growled Logan.

Rogue rolled her eyes and turned from her side onto her back. Sitting up she looked around and saw she was back at the mansion and in Logan's bed.

"Pot calling the kettle black syndrome." She muttered.

"What?"

"You risked your life to save mine Logan. I was returning the favour."

"I don't need you to return the favour."

"But I did. Now where is everyone?"

"Debriefing. They'll probably want us to join."

"Let me guess, you first going to have your wicked way with me?"

He raised an eyebrow and she giggled and gestured to the bed they were laying in.

"We're here and ready. Oh take me Wolverine."

He rolled his eyes but kissed her forehead.

"First get better darlin'."

She sighed and curled up closer to him.

"I can touch." She whispered.

"I know."

She gasped as his hand slid down her naked arm.

"Taking advantage of me?"

He sighed and removed his hand. She then growled and moved on top of him.

"In three days time, we're going to come back to this bed and you are going to take me all night long. Got it?"

"Yes mam."


	19. Not Amused but Flattered

**A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed. This story is far from over. Good, right?**

* * *

The jet landed and everyone climbed out. They'd just gone to the white house to inform the president of Stryker's doings. They had five minutes to change then they'd all meet in the professor's office for a quick debriefing. Then she'd tell them all what happened to her. Bobby and Kitty had been recruited as junior x-men as they had grown up quite a lot after their ordeal.

They all climbed off the jet and walked to the changing rooms. Rogue showered and dressed, and headed upstairs to the professor's office. She arrived early before everyone else and settled into a chair near the window. A few minutes later the professor wheeled in, knowing smile on his face. She sighed and clenched her fists.

"You told him."

The professor propped his wheelchair behind his mahogany desk and shuffled various papers.

"What makes you say that?" he asked.

"He wants to go have _dinner_." She said, shuddering at the word dinner.

The professor shook his head and chuckled.

"It's your birthday and he's your...boyfriend of sorts..., of course he'd want to take you out."

"I didn't want anyone to know it was my birthday and he's not my boyfriend. Logan is not what you picture as the boyfriend type."

"Oh really? Then what type am I darlin'?"

Rogue looked up and grinned as Logan walked in and sat on the chair next to her. She leaned closer to his ear.

"Lover." She whispered.

Her eyes swerved to the professor who was purposely averting his eyes. She smiled and placed a gentle kiss on Logan's cheek. She was still not used to her new found control but she knew it was real from the little touches she and Logan had shared over the past twenty-four hours. There was noise of chatter as Jean, Scott, Storm, Kurt, Kitty and Bobby entered. They all took respective seats opposite the professor and silence fell as the professor cleared his throat.

"Well, my x-men, I must say I am proud of what we've achieved. We managed to save the entire population of human and mutant alike. Although we did lose an ally, we gained a treasure."

All eyes fell on Kurt and Rogue giggled as he shyly turned his face away. The professor cleared his throat and continued.

"Sadly Magneto has escaped but he is weakened in numbers. Now, on to the new school year. All our newcomers have informed me they will be staying. Kurt has agreed to teach German and give guidance counselling for anyone who feels uncomfortable with their mutation. Logan will help Scott train the junior x-men," there was groan from Bobby and Kitty, "and taken over gym class. Rogue has agreed become a tutor for any children needing help with English or History. We have quite a few new students coming this year. On that note, all the children have returned, safe and sound. I'm considering asking young Piotr to join the junior x-men, he showed great leadership skills when escorting as many children as he could to a safe place."

Everyone nodded except Rogue since she was still a little fuzzy on the details of the attack from Stryker.

"Now, I think that is all from me. Katherine, could you and Bobby make sure all the children have eaten and are fine."

Kitty nodded and pulled Bobby up, dragging him from the room. Rogue knew the professor probably thought that it'd be best if only the senior x-men heard what she found out. She sighed as the professor nodded in her direction.

"After I left Logan, I found myself wondering aimlessly around Canada. Stupidly, I went to the base where I used to be based at. I was trying to find some relief from the guilt of Kevin's death. Instead I found Stryker and was knocked out. I woke up three days later, strapped to a table and had some strange woman next to me. Then Stryker made her touch me. Her name was Yuriko Osama or Lady Deathstrike. She was under Stryker's control thanks to a mind control serum Stryker had. And she could heal. She held on until she could give no more. Stryker disposed of her body. Then the scientists started to work on me. I heard everything they said because they kept me lucid. They said that whenever I held on long enough, not only did I take on the whole psyche of that person but also I have their power. Forever. Also because I had absorbed Jason so many times, I secreted a similar brain fluid. But it controlled my psyches and therefore somehow it could control my power. But they weren't really interested in that. They had to make sure I survived."

She took a deep breath, and held her hands in front of her. Ten metallic claws came out slowly from her fingers.

"They put me in the water, put the needles to my bones and grafted my skeleton with adamantium. It burned. And for a moment, everything was cold and I was plunging into darkness. Then the air rushed back into my lungs and I was alive again."

She pulled the claws back in and sighed, rubbing her face. Logan put an arm around her and rubbed her back.

"From there I was stuck doing Stryker's dirty work again. Until he lost Nightcrawler and I after the president's attack. And that's when Jean found me."

"Thank you Rogue, for sharing that with us."

She smiled, leaning into Logan.

"You're my family. Why wouldn't I?"

* * *

She looked around the room. She had spent most of the day moving all her things into Logan's room. Surprisingly it wasn't as much as she thought it would be. Mainly clothes that she had recently bought herself. A few things she had left here and the presents she'd got today after it was leaked out to the school it was her birthday. Thankfully they didn't give her a party because then she'd have to actually tell them her age. Right now she felt that she could skip over that factor of her life.

Looking at the overly clean room she sighed realising she would have to dress for her 'date' tonight. She opened the closet and shoved aside all the flannel shirts to reveal the green dress. It was long, tight and a plunging neckline that stopped a few centimetres above her belly button. A gift from Jubilee, who Rogue was really starting to like. She took the dress and went into the bathroom to change. She then curled her hair, leaving it loose to frame her face and finished the look with emerald elbow length gloves and silver stiletto's. When she looked in the mirror she realised she didn't recognise herself. The last time she'd looked like this was on one of her jobs in the past. She shuddered at the memory of having to seduce that slime ball of a target in order to get close enough for a long, private absorption.

Shaking off the memory, she checked the time. She was five minutes late. She had promised to meet Logan at seven. Grabbing her purse she ran down stairs, one hand holding her dress, and stopped as she reached the bottom of the stairs. Logan stood in a suit with a single red rose in his hand. She wolf-whistled, taking in his appearance.

"Dam sugar, you clean up good."

He turned around and his smug grin instantly turned into a gape as he looked over her dress. She felt a shiver run through her as his eyes went slowly from the tip of her dress to where his tags rested between her breasts. She giggled and began walking towards him.

"Undressing me with your eyes? Naughty boy."

"Boy?"

He pulled her towards him, crushing her on his obvious excitement.

"I'm one-hundred percent man, baby." He whispered.

She moaned in agreement, clasping her hands around his waist.

"Why don't we skip dinner and go straight to...", she licked his ear, lowering her hands to his buttocks, grinding her front against him, "...desert."

She smiled in satisfaction as he moaned but they both stopped as they heard footsteps from upstairs. He pulled away, to her disappointment, and took her hand.

"You ain't getting out of this that easily. Come on."

She sighed and allowed herself to be lead. They reached the garage and climbed into the sleek black truck the professor had given her as a present. They pulled out of the garage and drove off. Rogue looked out of the window enjoying the peaceful scenery.

"The last time I celebrated my birthday I was seventeen." she said.

"I don't even know when my birthday is."

"Why don't you just pick one?"

"Pick one for me."

"Um, okay. May eleventh."

"Why?"

"Logan, you asked me to pick your birthday, you didn't ask for a reason as well."

"So, what happens on my birthday from now on?"

"I become your slave for a day."

She turned towards him with a smirk on her face. His eyebrows shot up and she nodded to show that she was serious. He smirked and pulled into a parking space. She looked up at the big building. It was a fancy restaurant called '_La Belle Emma_'. She stepped out the truck and headed in. Logan walked beside her, taking her arm and linking it with his. They walked inside and were shown to their table. Soon a waiter with brown hair walked up to them.

"Bonjour. I am Elizabeth and I'll be your waitress tonight."

Rogue looked at Logan and rolled her eyes. He smirked and ordered them a bottle of wine. Sighing Rogue fiddled with the neckline of her dress.

"Darlin', that's not helping my control."

"I'm horny and it's my birthday. It's not about your control."

"I just want tonight to be special."

She sighed and reached across the table to take his hand.

"Every minute I'm with you is special."

"Believe me tonight is more special than any other night so far."

She frowned and watched him carefully. As there wine glasses were brought she noticed how he tipped his head at the waitress. Taking her wine glass she lifted to drink but paused and set it down.

"Marie-"

"I see it! I'll acknowledge it if you swear to not get on your knees in front of the whole restaurant."

"Deal."

She sighed and used her fork to pull out the ring. She looked at it turning it over in her hand. It was silver with a simple emerald in the middle. She looked up at Logan who was looking at her with an apprehensive expression.

"Baby, will you marry me?"

* * *

**A/N: Oh yeah! Cliffhanger. No more nice writer! And for anyone interessted, my birthday is May eleventh. Best day in the year, (besides Hugh Jackman's birthday)... *sigh***


	20. The twisting of the ring

**A/N: I'm sorry this has been posted so late! I actually planned on posting this last week but I was busy with my film studies project which involves making my own movie. And then this whole week it's been the last week of school and I was to busy causing mayhem at school. Anyway, here you go...**

* * *

Rogue looked at the ring in her hand and sighed. Her eyes flickered up to look at Logan's expression. Hope, love, trust and perhaps a little fear was evident in those beautiful hazel eyes. Biting her lip she pulled off a glove. Then she reached over with her now left bare hand and took one of his large hands. With her right hand she put the ring on his palm.

"Put it on sugar." She whispered.

The fear in his eyes disappeared but there was still apprehension apparent in his body language. He took hold of her hand and slipped the ring onto her long finger, kissing her hand before letting go.

"So, yes?" he asked.

"Yes."

He smiled a real smile that made her knees feel weak and her nether regions grow warm. His smile turned into a smirk and she blushed, knowing he could smell her excitement. Actually, she was past excitement now and bordering on desperate.

"Horny, are ya darlin'?"

"You bet your fine ass I am. The sooner we eat the better."

"Agreed."

She nodded and waved over there waitress. Elizabeth walked over and smiled. Rogue suppressed the urge to hit her.

"You are ready to order?"

"Two specials." ordered Rogue.

"Very good, any appetisers-"

"Nope. No appetisers, hors de oeuvres or desert. Bring the food when it's done. Comprede'?"

"_Oui_, mademoiselle."

"Good, buh-bye."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and walked away, swaying her hips in obvious irritation. Logan chuckled and reached to take her hand again. He squeezed it gently and she relaxed and smiled.

"Sorry, I've been a virgin for twenty-five years of my life."

He raised an eyebrow at that remark and she sniggered. Okay, so that wasn't the honest to god truth. He sighed and then his expression became serious.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Horny, irritated, frustrated-"

"No! I mean, with your new... powers?"

"Oh! I guess I feel... the same. I can't remember what it was like, you know... before I had an adamantium laced skeleton, though..."

"What?"

"I can't protect you. From Magneto. We're both liable, you know... to being made his metal puppets."

"Bucket head can control our body but that's as far as it goes. He can't get in here."

Logan tapped the side of his head and she nodded in agreement.

"Or here." She whispered, pointing to her heart.

"Dam straight."

Silence fell between them, their hands still clasped as the stared into each other's eyes. Half an hour later Elizabeth came back carrying their food.

"Chef's special. Enjoy."

"Your accent has gone." remarked Rogue.

"Must have run away with your manners."

And with that Elizabeth whipped around and stalked off. Rogue chuckled and shook her head.

"I like her. We should come here more often."

"Eat your food, Marie."

"What's gonna happen if I don't?"

"You know what will happen."

Rogue smirked and dug into her food. She didn't stop to talk, but rather tried to eat her food in under five minutes without choking. And of course, if she choked, she'd probably heal.

* * *

"Logan!" she whined.

"No."

"But-"

"No!" he said firmly.

"Please!"

She ran her hand along his leg and batted her eyelashes. He sighed rubbing the side of his face.

"Jesus Marie twelve times in the space of five hours is just over-doing it!"

"Thirteen, if you count what happened in the car."

"You're not helping your case." He replied dryly.

"Why can't we?" she whined.

"I'm tired."

"But you have a healing factor!"

"Which is trying to catch up."

"I have a healing factor too you know! And it wants more sex!"

"You're like a cat in heat!"

"So what if I am! That's why I need you! You can keep up!"

"Oh! So I'm only good for sex?"

"Right now, yes! Now-"

"Get off me!"

"No, now stop struggling and hold still. This will be real good, I promise."

She had pinned his naked form to the bed, holding his arms above his head. Then she started to kiss him from his neck down to his stomach.

"Marie-"

"You like it and you know it."

He sighed tiredly and she rolled her eyes, sitting back. She climbed off him and walked to her dresser. Taking out jeans, a black t-shirt and underwear, she went into the bathroom. Taking a quick shower, she changed and then headed to the door of their room. Looking at him lying on their bed, she sighed, thinking how perfect the end to her birthday had been. She started to head out the door when his voice made her pause.

"Where ya going darlin'?"

"For a walk, gotta get rid of this sexual tension somehow."

He nodded and she blew him a kiss before leaving. She walked down the corridor of the adult's wing, nervously twisting her engagement ring. She headed outside and went towards the forest. It was about four am, the sky a mix of orange and purple, animals slowly coming to life. She walked slowly, noting the different trees and plants around the mansion. On one particular mission she had absorbed a man who had a love for plants and when filing him away with the rest of her psyches she kept his knowledge of plant life. It helped keep her calm in between missions, to just sit and look through books about plants.

"Rogue?"

Rogue turned towards the voice. Jean was near the edge of the lake, sitting on a tree stump, wearing jogging gear. Rogue walked over and sat on the floor beside her. Sniffing the air she smiled and patted Jean's knee.

"Hey Jeannie, something wrong?"

"I couldn't sleep. So I decided to take a run through the forest. You?"

"I was bored and Logan wasn't in the entertaining mood."

"Oh?"

"Despite what he says, he's getting old."

Jean giggled and shook her head. Rogue smirked and once again, twisted the ring on her finger.

"So, you said yes?" asked Jean.

"You knew?"

"Telepath, Rogue."

"So you know you're pregnant?"

"I'm what?"

"Heh , some telepath you are. "

"How can you be sure?"

Rogue shrugged and tapped her nose. She looked up at Jean, who had a hand on her stomach. Rogue looked at her own stomach and sighed. Something that once again everyone else had and she didn't. She looked the ring on her finger and this time smiled.

"Maybe getting married wouldn't be so bad?"

"Not if you're in love." said Jean.

"Yeah."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, watching the lake ripple slowly, and signs of life in the water stir. Rogue closed her eyes, the sight reminding her to much of the event that had taken place days before at Alkali Lake. She thought about Pyro and the life he was leading now. She felt it was her fault he decided to join Magneto. She'd been hypocritical, always telling him to be a loner and not follow orders. But here she was, the new lapdog of the x-men. Not that she minded, she had a family, friends and love. Most importantly love. Yet, there was something that bothered her.

"Jean?"

"Mm?"

"I absorbed you once. Accidently. Remember?"

"Yeah."

"There's a voice in my head. It's not you, but it's from you. It calls itself the Phoenix."

"Rogue, I honestly don't know what it is. But I know what it wants."

"Control, destruction, powers... all the regular stuff that bad guys want."

"Yeah." Jean whispered.

"Have you told the professor?"

"Not lately. It gets stronger when I use more power. Otherwise it's just a whisper in the back of my head."

"Maybe I can help?" suggested Rogue.

"How?"

"I'll go talk to the professor about it. We'll have him probe my mind and figure it out. We wouldn't want anything to happen to your baby."

"Okay, that sounds fine."

Rogue nodded and smiled. Though inside she felt shaken and nervous, the phoenix inside her head rearing its head up for the impending danger.

* * *

**A/N: X3 pisses me off but I'm going to skim over the invents because my friend and I have plans for this story. Muhahahaha!**


	21. Arrival of Hank McCoy

Three weeks after she and Logan were engaged, some interesting news arrived at the mansion. It happened in the afternoon while the x-men were relaxing in the staff room. They had a lot to celebrate. First of course was the wedding that was coming soon. It would be a small affair, involving all the students and teachers but no outsiders considering Logan and Rogue didn't know anyone outside of the mansion. Rogue knew her parents had forgotten about her and it would be useless to invite them. The wedding would take place in four days.

There was also Jean's news of pregnancy. After her first doctor's appointment she brought the exciting news that she was carrying twins. Once they'd discovered this Jean and Scott had disappeared for two days only to come back married. Jean had confided to Rogue and Storm that she couldn't wait any longer for the big white wedding now that she was pregnant and needed to become Mrs Summers instantly. Though it was disappointment that the school's star couple had eloped, everyone was happy that they were finally husband and wife.

The final piece of exciting news was Kurt deciding to join the x-men. At first he wanted to leave back his church in Boston but with some convincing from Storm and the professor, he accepted the teaching post suggested to him. Rogue had carefully watched her blue friend since they arrived at the mansion and had watched in fascination as he fell in love with the white haired goddess of the mansion. It seemed love was contagious at x-mansion.

Shaking her head and focusing on the present, she eyed the furry blew man who had come in not five minutes ago. He stared at her with confusion in his sparkling blue eyes. She knew Hank McCoy from **those** days. Her employers had feared he might know of some of their plans so they sent her to find out. It was easy, she played the doting pupil, asking him question upon question until they were alone and she could absorb him. He knew nothing and the experience had left her feeling sick. She didn't retain much from him, just her love for English Literature. She was never a child who liked to read but after she touched Hank, she craved the knowledge books gave her. His psyche was still somewhere in her head but every other psyche was more powerful.

"You pack quite a punch my dear." He finally said.

She blew out a sigh and awkwardly offered him her bare hand.

"Let's start over. I'm Rogue."

"Hank McCoy, pleasure to meet you."

He took her hand, fascination shining in his eyes as their bare palms touched. She smiled and when he let go, she sat back next to Logan on the couch. Hank took a deep breath and then his expression became serious.

"My friends, I have some terrible news. A major pharmaceutical company has developed a mutant antibody - a way to suppress the mutant "X" gene."

"Suppress?" asked Logan.

"Permanently. They're calling it a cure."

Rogue's eyes widened and she gripped Logan's arm. If she or him got shot by that cure, it could be fatal, especially with all the metal in their body.

"Well, for all we know, the government helped cook this up." Snorted Logan.

"I can assure you, the government had nothing to do with this. "

"I've heard that before. "

Rogue sighed and whacked Logan upside the head. Hank shook his head and crossed his arms.  
"My boy, I have been fighting for mutant rights since before you had claws. "  
**"**Did he just call me boy?" Logan asked her.

She whacked him again for good measure and focused on Hank. Everyone sat in a stunned silence, processing the mansion. Storm started muttering something before the professor interrupted her.

"Storm, they're announcing it now…"

Rogue closed her eyes and took a deep breath. There was a deep laughing in her head. Her eyes snapped open and she looked across to where Jean sat. Jean looked worried but not freaked out. Rogue realized the laughter was only happening in her head. A few days ago, she and Jean had worked with the professor make a steel-box in Rogue's head, containing the entity called Phoenix. It was hard and tiring work but eventual they done it. But they couldn't contain it in Jean's head.

"It doesn't make sense… what coward would want a cure?" asked Storm.

"Is it cowardice to want to fit in? You don't shed on the furniture."

"Or have a tail." Murmured Kurt.

"Or have voices in your head." Whispered Rogue.

Storm opened her mouth to reply but the door burst open and a dozen children burst through. The twins Malina and Eris burst through to the front. Eris stepped forward, a frown on her face.

"Is it true? Can they cure us?" she asked Xavier.

"Yes, children. It's true-"

"No, no it's not. You wanna know why? There's nothing to cure. Nothing's wrong with you. Or any of us."

"Storm's right." Whispered Logan, "we all have powers that scare us, but we can't let that stop us from living. "

"A power is a gift or curse. It depends on how you use it." Finished Rogue.

Some of the children nodded and some still seemed skeptical. They all filed out the office, whispering between each other. Rogue stared after the children, her thoughts going to the twins. Ten year olds that manifested early. One could increase heart rate with a touch and the other slow it down. They could touch but if they were nervous their powers became uncontrollable and didn't require physical contact to work. Sighing Rogue closed her eyes and let the noise of everyone around her lull her to sleep.

* * *

Rogue sighed and stretched out her king sized bed. Well, her and Logan's bed. She stared at the ceiling waiting for the shower to stop. Logan had come from the danger room, having gone there to work out his frustrations about the cure. She knew it wasn't the fact that it could kill him that upset him; it was the fact that it could kill her. Tears spilled from her eyes when she thought about how much he had done for her, how he tried to give her everything and she could offer nothing back. Nothing but herself of course, and she was hardly a prize. The shower stopped and she hastily swiped her tears away. She wasn't going to turn into a sobbing mess, not in front of him. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and focused on her breathing. In and out. In and out. In and...

"Darlin'?"

"Mm?"

"You okay."

"Yeah." She croaked.

Wincing, she clenched her fists and tried to control her breathing again. A warm body flopped next to hers and she felt his hand on her cheek.

"Marie?"

She sighed and hesitantly let her eyes open. He was leaning over her, eyes filled with concern. She tried to smile but couldn't muster enough effort and finally gave up. She shrugged and tried to turn away from him but his hand clamped down on her shoulder and he rolled her towards him.

"Tell me."

His voice held no room for argument. She sighed again and looked up into his eyes.

"Do you want children?"

"Yeah... wait, is this about what I said the other day... darlin', I was kidding. I don't think kids are monsters. Far from it. I was just saying all those things to piss off Scooter."

"So, you want a child?"

"Of course I do. I mean maybe not now, but once we've been married for awhile and settled down more. Unless you don't want to wait... Marie?"

She was crying again. She couldn't help it but the tears were coming and not stopping. Her chest burned as she tried to stifle her sobs. She cursed herself, she was meant to be stronger than this. She was broken. A freak. She didn't deserve him.

"Baby, what's wrong? You're scaring me."

"Logan... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"What is it?"

"You don't need me. I'm worthless and pathetic and-"

"Hey, hey, wait a second. I do need you. More than you know. You're the other half of my soul Marie."

"But... I... I can't have your child."

"What?"

"The experiment, the adamantium skeleton, all the psyches crammed in my head... it messed with my body. I can't carry a child."

"Oh."

She looked at his stunned expression and more tears came.

"You should hate me. Please just-"

"I'm not leaving you." He stated firmly.

"But-"

"I love you. And I don't need you to carry my child."

"Why not?"

"Darlin', there are many other ways. I've lived long enough to know."

She blinked and then frowned at him. Ideas ran through her mind only one seeming to almost solve the problem.

"You mean a surrogate?" she asked.

"If you're up for that."

She sighed and shrugged her shoulders. By now she was sitting in his lap as he rocked her back and forth, trying to calm her down.

"I don't know. I need to think." She whispered.

"Sure baby, take as much time as you need."

"Thanks sugar. Love you."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed! I have to write the next chapter but it's school holiday and X2 is on tonight (that's tonight 10/04/2010 for any UK viewers), anyway I have to go work on the phoenix part of this story now...**


	22. The Wedding

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! I was enjoying the school holidays- playing wii until I lost feeling in my arms, getting drunk, reading fics again and again, catching up on some much needed sleep and going to the gym. - Anyway, this chapter was written after my friend got a weird idea. She said it was to torture people. But I left out the cliffhangar because I'm nice.**

* * *

Rogue sat in her and Logan's room, looking over the papers scattered on her desk. Some were essays from students that realised the summer holidays were coming to an end and some of them had assignments, given at summer school, that needed to be complete. Some were documents about her past and the rest were the finishing plans for the wedding.

The wedding was tomorrow and there was still so much to do. Logan, Storm and Scott had gone to the church where they found her and Kurt in Boston to set up for the ceremony while here Kitty, Jean and Jubilee were setting up for the reception. Rogue had her dress and shoes, but had not tried it on, not wanting to see herself yet. She knew the dress would fit and refused point blank to have a fitting.

She and Logan had decided t skip the vows tomorrow. They didn't need that part. They proved every day how much they loved each other and neither of them were really the mushy type. Not in front of other's at least. All that mattered was the two little words 'I do.' In their hearts they were already partners for life and didn't need a document to prove it.

Though Logan calmed her after her little break down, she was still worried. She knew Logan, and knew that he wouldn't leave her and didn't mind that she couldn't carry his child. Yet she still felt that she was letting him down. She stopped mentioning it after learning that he felt partly guilty about her situation. He told her that it was his fault because he mixed her up with the entire weapon X crap. But she assured him that it had nothing to do with him. It was her fault for leaving home, leaving him and just generally running away from everything that caused her to find herself in the hands of a madman.

Shaking her head she arranged the papers in front of her and then turned to her laptop. She sighed as she looked at the process for surrogating. Jean had found a site that dealt with woman willing to carry mutant children or children of mutant parents. Jean had also offered to scan the mind of any woman they chose. Rogue wasn't sure about it but decided to at least have a look. She wanted a baby that much she was sure of. But what if nine months of waiting around put strain on her and Logan's relationship. She'd be devastated if anything came between them.

Sighing in frustration this time she stood up and walked out of her room. Wandering through the halls and downstairs, she smiled when she saw the door to the greenhouse was open. Walking in, she found the professor in there, watering plants. She picked up a can and walked over to the daisies. They watered in silence for a few moments before the professor put down his can and folded his hands on his lap.

"Nothing more refreshing than a walk in the garden."

"Must be why Storm does it so often." She whispered.

"You have a lot on your mind."

"I'm just nervous."

He nodded and she smiled and put her can down.

"Might I ask a favour?" enquired the Professor.

"Sure."

"You and Logan are honeymooning in Canada."

"Yes."

"There is an orphanage near Anchorage; they have mutant children and children who have parents that are mutants. Rumours are that they are giving the children the cure involuntarily."

"Oh my god! That's terrible."

"Yes, I was hoping you and Logan could pop in on your way."

"Yes, yes of course."

"Thank you Rogue. But remember, let's not belief these rumours. Just casually go in after a few days of honeymooning and see what the situation is."

"Okay, I can do that."

* * *

Rogue looked at herself in the mirror, eyeing the strapless white dress with curiosity. She had worn many dresses and looked stunning in them all, she had to in her previous line of work, but standing in a plain white dress, her hands bare and hair loose and simple, she felt... different. Weird almost. She wasn't the Rogue anymore. She was just plain Marie, a girl getting married to the man she loved. It was something she never dreamed of having. Sighing she turned around and nodded at Storm.

Smiling, the weather witch handed her the bouquet and turned to walk through the church doors. It was a small affair though the reception would be much bigger but that was because the reception was for her and Jean. But here it the church it was just her, Storm, Kurt, Jean, Scott, Kitty and the professor. And of course the man she was marrying, Logan.

Speaking of said man, he was standing at the end of the aisle, smiling like an idiot. She giggled and rolled her eyes. No matter how much he played it down, this moment was as big for him as it was for her. She walked slowly down the aisle taking in how good her family looked. The men in suits and the woman in beautiful floor length gowns. Jean wore red, Kitty pink and Storm blue. Coming closer to Logan he held his hand out and she reached out and took it. He pulled her closer, his warm hand holding tight onto hers.

They turned to face Kurt as he began the ceremony. Rogue hardly heard the words, her mind racing with thoughts of happiness. Once upon a time, before she was an assassin, she remembered putting on a white dress and her mama's best high heels, and walking up and down in a straight line. She remembered the day her mama gave her grand mama's pearl brooch and said it was for good luck. She wandered if her mother saw her now would she still be proud. Shaking her head slightly, Rogue looked up just in time to hear Logan utter the words,

"I do."

Smiling she clasped his hands tighter and repeated the same after Kurt asked the question. She leaned forward waiting for the kiss part while Kurt asked if anyone objected. Her heart stopped when the doors flew open. A man stood there, with wild blonde hair and piercing blue eyes.

"I object." He yelled, venom lacing his voice.

He stalked forward eyes blazing. He lifted an arm and pointed menacingly at Rogue.

"How dare you marry someone else? After everything we've been through." He snarled.

Rogue felt Logan snatch his hand away and stare at her with disbelief.

"I thought... you said there was no-one else..."

He trailed off and shook his head. Rogue frowned and tilted her head, contemplating the blonde haired man in front of her.

"Do I know you?" she asked.

The man's eyes widened and he spluttered in disbelief. He waved around widely muttering something that sounded like 'unbelievable'.

"After all we've been through Mara-"

"Marie."

"Huh?"

"I'm Marie."

"Oh."

The man smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. Rogue crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Now that you mention it, Mara never did have white streaks. It's just you look alike… well, this is embarrassing."

He shrugged and laughed. Rogue sighed and threw her hands in the air. He looked up and smiled at her. She growled before slowly releasing her claws.

"Bye!" she hissed.

"Oh right, I should go."

He turned around and ran out the door as fast as he could. Rogue sighed and straightened her dress, retracted her claws, shot a glare at Logan and turned to Kurt.

"You were saying?"

"If there are no objections…. Well then, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband of wife. You may kiss the bride… if she allows it."

Logan smiled hesitantly and she rolled her eyes and pulled him closer, capturing his lips in a slow kiss. Everyone started clapping as they broke apart and Logan pulled her into a hug.

"Sorry." He whispered.

"I know… but I'm still gonna torture you." She whispered back.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not good at writing wedding parts in stories, I haven't been to one since I was thirteen. My family is a ten hour flight away (except my mother , stepdad and half-sister of course), so I have no weddings to go to. And I know nothing about surrogation so apologies in advance.**


	23. The Orphanage

After a few weeks of driving and stopping at motels, they arrived at the orphanage. Rogue shivered at how dead the old grey brick building looked. The sign was hanging off and partly mangled, the only legible writing covered by snow and ice. Sighing Rogue waited for Logan to lock the car before she took his hand and went inside. Knocking on the door they waited until the door was opened and a tall blonde woman poked her head out.

"Yes?"

"Hi I'm Marie and this is my husband Logan. May we come in?"

"Um... are you here to adopt? Because most of the children have been adopted already."

"No, we just wanted to look around."

"Look, if you're here about the cure... we don't want any."

"You don't?"

"No!"

"Oh! Actually, to be honest, we came to make sure you weren't using the cure on children."

"I'd never do that. Worthington Industries offered but we refused. That's when someone from the U.N offered to help the orphanage. We only have a few children left."

"That's good."

"Can we come in?" asked Logan.

"Oh right."

The woman moved out of the way and Rogue and Logan entered the house. She led them to some couches and Rogue and Logan sat down on one of the loveseats. The woman sat opposite them and breathed out slowly.

"My name is Haley Simmons. I'm the owner. This place was left to me after my father passed away. He wasn't a mutant. We're both children of mutants though neither of us ever acquired powers. My sister did though but she lives in Egypt."

"We're from a school for mutants in New York. My husband and I are on honeymoon and wanted to see that the cure hasn't affected this place."

"I didn't catch your last name."

"Wolverine."

"Oh... that's unusual."

"Excuse me?" growled Logan.

"Be nice sugar." Whispered Rogue.

She turned to Haley and smiled.

"Maybe you could show me around."

"Of course."

"Logan why don't you go talk to some of the children, if that's okay?"

"Sure." Shrugged Haley.

"Do I have to Marie?"

She growled softly and turned to him. He sighed before lumbering off in the other direction. She giggled and turned towards Haley.

"Marriage is fun."

* * *

Logan looked around and shook his head at the beds pushed together in one room. He was about to walk out but turned back when he saw a small figure sitting on one of the beds. It was a kid, about seven or six, wearing a red baseball cap, a green t-shirt and jean dungarees. His feet were bare. At least Logan was sure it a boy. He couldn't smell anything beyond the dirt and sweat caked on the kid. Moving closer he saw a baseball glove and ball sitting next him. The kid's head turned to look at him and Logan found himself drawn by deep brown eyes.

"You're a girl." Whispered Logan in disbelief.

The kid smiled and shrugged.

"It usually takes people weeks to figure that out."

"Maybe it's the way you dress." He muttered.

"What's wrong with the way I dress?"

"I dunno, girls usually wear bows and frills. And pink. Lotsa Pink."

"I hate pink."

"Me too kid."

The girl smiled but then her face became sad again.

"Haley says that's why no-one adopts me. Because of how I dress. Sometimes I wonder if that's why my dad left me here."

"Your parents left you here?"

"No, just dad. Mom died giving birth to me."

"You know, my wife and I are here to help all the children find good homes."

"There aren't a lot of children here. Haley already got help from those government people. They tried to find my dad but it turns out he's dead."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not."

Logan sighed and shook his head.

"You shouldn't say things like that kid."

"I never knew him, so I don't know how to miss him."

"I see."

"What's your name?"

"Logan."

She smiled and Logan felt something flicker in his heart. Affection? He shook his head again mistaking it for longing. He missed Marie, yeah that was it.

"Will you play with me?" she asked.

"Um..."

"All you need to do is throw the ball."

Logan looked at the baseball and her pleading eyes. Sighing, he picked the ball and nodded. The girl smiled and picked the glove.

"Thanks Logan."

"No problem kid. You got a name?"

* * *

"That's Rogan."

Rogue blinked and turned to Haley. Haley shrugged, taking a long drag of her cigarette before continuing.

"I know, strange name. But she's a strange kid. She arrived here when she was one. Mum dead, father didn't want her. Her mother was a mutant and her father didn't want to have to raise one by himself."

"Does she have a mutation yet?"

"Naw. She's only seven."

"So why won't people adopt her? She's human, right?"

"Yeah but we have to give family history and most people hear mutant and run. The kids over thirteen that don't manifest have a probability of not being one so they're more likely to get adopted. Plus, like I said, she's strange. People don't like strange."

Rogue nodded and looked outside and smiled. Logan and Rogan had switched, and now Logan was catching and Rogan was throwing. And damn did that girl have a good arm. Rogue was stunned when she saw Logan smile and chase the little girl around the garden. He growled and she saw Rogan freeze. Everything was still for a moment before Rogan burst out laughing and leaped at Logan's chest. Rogue smiled and felt tears come to her eyes.

"Such a kind man. You're a lucky woman." Said Haley.

"I know."

"Well, I suppose you want to get on with your honeymoon."

"Yeah, except there's one more thing before I do."

* * *

Logan came in to the building, Rogan swinging from his shoulders. Chuckling, he bent down to let her hop off. He didn't know why but he found her antics endearing rather than annoying. Upon learning her name he had been a little shocked and when he accidentally let out a growl he was sure she would run in fear. But she just laughed it off. Walking to the front office he found Marie in deep conversation with the owner. She smiled and waved when he approached them. Logan nudged the girl next to him forward.

"Marie this Rogan. Rogan, this is my wife."

"Hi."

"Hello Rogan."

Rogan smiled and the two shook hands. Their hands remained clasped together for a while and Logan noticed a twinkle in Marie's eye. The owner stood up and handed him papers.

"Sign here and here."

He opened his mouth but Marie shot him a glare and he did as told. He knew she was still pissed about him believing that lunatic at their wedding. He signed and the owner nodded. She then turned to the small girl. Rogan pouted and crossed her arms.

"I don't' want them to go." She whispered.

Logan reached for his tags around his neck at that familiar sentence but Marie touched his arm. The owner smiled and bent down to face the girl.

"Great news sweetheart. This nice couple has just adopted you."

"Really?" asked Rogan.

Logan looked at his wife who nodded. Rogan smiled and rushed forward throwing her arms around Marie. Marie hugged the girl tight and looked over her shoulder, her eyes meeting his. He looked into her eyes and knew she felt the same connection he felt with the girl.

"Come on, let's get your things." whispered the owner.

Rogan let go of Marie, gave Logan's hand a squeeze and followed the owner out. Once they left the room, Logan pulled Marie into his arms and hugged her. She pulled back and looked up to study his face.

"You're okay with us adopting her, right?" she asked.

"Sure darlin'."

"Good."

"I just hope you're doing this because you want to. "

"I do. I mean... I still want a baby but I just can't leave without her."

"I know."

"We'll make this work. Together... I love you."

"Love you too Marie."

* * *

**A/N: True story about Rogan being an actual name.**


	24. A Family

**A/N: Thanks to my reviewers! Why is this chapter so late? Well because I had to work on the fan art... please follow this link to see my pciture of Rogan, Rogue and Logan...** http:// alexmonalisa(dot)deviantart(dot)com(/)art(/)Perfect-Difference(-)ROGAN(-)163474058 -**take the brackets away kay? Enjoy...**

* * *

Her teacher once told her that a man called Allan K Chalmers had said, 'The Grand essentials of happiness are: something to do, something to love, and something to hope for.' She never did truly understand that quote until today. Looking out of the kitchen window of the two-bedroom cabin they had recently bought, Rogue smiled as she watched the wind gently blow the lush green trees that surrounded them. She was busy preparing beef stew while Logan and Rogan were fishing at the lake. They'd spent three days with Rogan so far and yet loved her as if she was her own child. The seven year old was a bundle of fun and loved Logan and Rogue despite what they were. Rogue had sat her down four hours after they'd driven away from the orphanage and explained who they were and that she could go back if she wanted. But Rogan, who was extremely intelligent, looked passed the cold hard assassin exterior and saw only Logan and Marie. Her new parent's.

Stirring the pot, Rogue's smile grew as she heard a gruff bark of laughter followed by a small, cute giggle. Wiping her hands, she lowered the heat of the stove and took out a beer and a soda from the fridge.

"Shoes off." She called as she heard the front door open.

She pulled out a jug of fresh orange juice and poured herself a glass. As good as a healing factor was, she was still a health freak at heart. Old habits die hard they say. As she placed the jug back into the fridge, Rogan and Logan entered, each grabbing their prospective drink. Logan took a deep sip from his beer and Rogan, after glancing up at him, replicated his exact movements. Rogue smiled and walked over to Rogan, planting a kiss on the top of her head.

"You guys get anything good?"

"Nope." Said Rogan.

Rogue laughed and swatted Logan on the arm.

"You scare all the fish away sugar?"

Rogan giggled and shook her head.

"We were catching and releasing. Right, Dad?"

"Yeah kid."

Rogue nodded in understanding and smiled. They were encouraging Rogan to call them mom and dad. She sometimes slipped up and called them by their names but it was becoming more natural. Rogue walked back over to the pot and tasted the stew.

"Dinners almost ready. Go wash up, 'kay?"

Rogan nodded and skipped from the room. Logan placed his empty bottle in the recycling bin and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You okay?" he whispered.

"Yeah sure, why?"

"I can read you like a book Marie, something's up."

"I'll tell you later, go check on Rogan okay?"

He didn't say anything, merely kissed her neck and then headed in the direction of the bathroom. She waited until he was gone before letting out a sigh and switching off the stove. She took out three plates and dished up before carrying the food into the living room. She put the plates on the coffee table and turned to find Rogan staring at her.

"Wow." Exclaimed the girl.

"What?"

"You carried all three plates without breaking them."

"Perfect dexterity and extremely steady."

"Cool!"

"This is yours, sweetpea."

"Thanks mom. Um…"

Rogan looked at the floor and twisted her hands. Rogue frowned and walked closer, tilting the girl's chin up.

"Sweetpea? What's wrong?"

"Can…um… can…can I watch cartoons?"

Rogue chuckled and ruffled her hair. She nodded and Rogan's face broke into a smile. The little girl rushed forward to the recliner, placed her food on her lap and grabbed the remote. Rogue picked up her own food and sat on the loveseat, just a Rogan started channel flipping. Logan walked in and sat next to Rogue, picking up his own food. He growled when he looked up at the TV but Rogue nudged him in the side, making him fall silent.

"You spoil her Marie." He whispered.

"So do you." She hissed back.

They both glanced at Rogan who was staring at the TV, as a little yellow sponge starting flipping burgers. Rogue giggled at Logan's exasperated sigh. Rogan turned to him and briefly stuck her tongue out before turning back to the television.

Ten minutes later, Rogue and Logan had finished their food and Rogan was on her second. Rogue waited until the young girl was finished before taking everyone's plates and walking into the kitchen. As began washing the dishes, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. She smiled and leaned into her husband's chest.

"Didn't know you cook." He muttered.

"I can't. Jean can."

Logan turned her around so that she could face him. He lifted a finger and placed it on her temple, a frown forming on his face.

"I thought you locked them away."

"I did. The voices are locked away but the traits are still there. They're incorporated into my everyday life."

"Does it bother you?"

"Not really. Some are really good… Jean's cooking, your stealth, Hank's love of plants… don't worry about it, I'm handling it well."

"What about Mutant 143, Deathstrike… Magneto. What about they're traits… don't they bother you?"

"Sometimes…"

She shook her head and turned away. Logan caught her chin and turned her gaze to him.

"Are they bad?" he whispered.

"Lady Deathstrike is always angry… she wants peace. Magneto hates humanity and it makes my skin crawl when I'm near humans, and Jason… Jason thinks I'll be a bad mother-"

"So you think it too?"

She shrugged and then nodded. Logan sighed and kissed her lips before moving his close to her ear.

"That little girl loves you. I can see it in her eyes. It's been three days but she already trusts you with her life. You're gonna be a great mother. Okay?"

Rogue nodded, tears in her eyes. Logan wiped them away before moving her aside and taking over the washing up.

"Go sit with your daughter."

Rogue nodded and headed back into the living room. As Rogan looked up at her, the little girl smiled and Rogue couldn't help but smile back, before tucking herself onto the recliner with Rogan on her lap.

"Love you sweetpea." She whispered.

"Love you too mom." Rogan whispered back.

* * *

Logan tucked Rogan into bed and kissed the top of her head. He'd never thought about having children until lately, but suddenly it seemed like the perfect step forward in his marriage. Marie leaned over him to plant a kiss of her own on their daughters head, before sitting down on a chair beside the bed. Rogan bit her lip for a moment before looking up at Marie.

"Can I have story?"

Logan raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"Aren't ya a little old kid?"

"Well…I've never had a bedtime story before-"

"Of course you can sweetpea. What type of story?" said Marie.

"Type… well, Lucy Majors said before her parent's gave her away they used to tell her fairytales."

"Okay then… Logan do you know any?"

Logan sighed and shook his head. Marie frowned and tapped her chin. After a moment she smiled and shifted onto the bed, putting her arms around Rogan.

"Once upon a time, there was a handsome prince who spent his time roaming the kingdom of Canadia. His name was…Lupus."

"Lupus?" scoffed Logan.

"Means wolf… anyway, he was driving along when he was stopped by a beautiful woman in the road. She asked for safe passage to the nearest town and he obliged. He soon discovered that she, like him, was headed to the great land of Weschestershire. He asked her named as she told him she was Circe-"

"Circe, darlin' where are you getting these names?"

"Circe was powerful and lured men to their death… could you stop interrupting?"

Logan nodded and mimed zipping his lips. Marie rolled her eyes before turning back to the little girl in her arms.

"They reached the land and all was well for a while… until Circe revealed her true colours. She waited for Lupus to sleep before using her magic to kill him. But she didn't. She couldn't. She realised she had fallen in love with the prince and instead gave herself up to the authorities. But the gods, who had ordered Circe to kill the prince, were unhappy. So as punishment, the killed her only family… her older brother Valora… that means bravery, Logan... and left Circe devastated. But she didn't have to go through it alone. Lupus watched over her until her powers were at full strength again and her aching heart was mended. And when Circe was taken by the evil demon Magnesia-"

"Lupus went to hell and back to save her. Because she was his heart, and he couldn't live without his heart." Finished Logan.

Marie smiled a teary smile at him before looking back at Rogan. Logan followed her gaze and smiled at the way the little girls eyes were starting to close. Marie's voice was a whisper as she finished the story.

"And so, they both survived and went on to have many adventures. Circe became good and never used her magic for evil again. She'd found love and love is the greatest cure there is. The end."

"And they all lived happily ever after." Sighed Rogan, just as her eyes closed and she drifted to sleep.

Logan stood up carefully and waited as Marie extracted herself from Rogan, before taking his wife's hand and leading her outside. They sat down on the porch and watched the stars, Marie between his legs, her head resting on his chest.

"Logan?" she whispered.

"Yeah darlin'?"

"About today… Jean called."

"Everything okay?"

"Um… yeah. Actually, great. Someone contacted her… a girl."

"What about?"

"Our baby."

"You mean?"

"Yeah, there's a candidate out there who wants to carry a child for us."

"That's great Marie… should we-"

"No we don't have to go back. Jean still has samples of ours in incubation. All you have to say is yes."

"Yes."

"Oh… are you sure-"

"Yes. Yes. Yes. God yes baby. I want this."

"I want it too."

He smiled and nuzzled her hair.

"Love you." He breathed.

"Love you too."

* * *

**A/N: I'll get back to the main story soon!**


	25. Reality check

**A/N: A million apologies dudes and duddettes. Between exams, finishing school and stewarding at the MCM expo, I've been really busy. But now I'm done with school and only have two more exams, maths urgh, I'll be writing more and also reviewing more.**

* * *

Rogue was sitting in the kitchen when she realised something was wrong. It was too quiet outside. Rogan had gone outside an hour ago to play by the nearby lake and should've been back in by now. Dropping the book she was reading, Rogue snatched her phone from her pocket and hit number one on the speed dial. There was ringing from behind her and she cursed. Trust Logan to go somewhere without his phone. Breaking into a run, Rogue headed into the direction of the lake. Stopping as she came to the scent of blood, panic began to rise inside her. It was Rogan's blood she could smell. Letting out a feral growl, she tapped deeply into her inner Logan and sniffed. Her head jerked to the side and two scents crossed her path, one familiar and one unfamiliar.

"Firefly... you have two seconds to explain before I rip you to shreds."

She watched as Pyro slowly stepped out of the clearing with his hands up. A woman with purple hair followed him. They both looked awful, like they'd been in a fight. Their clothes were in tatters, hair a mess and cuts and bruises all over. Rogue clenched her fists and used her telekinesis to hold them, feeling something flutter in her mind. She slammed her mental shields down tighter and glared at Pyro.

"Rogue, we mean no harm. We need your help."

"Where is my daughter?" snarled Rogue.

Pyro frowned before understanding came to his face and he smiled.

"You mean that little spitfire that was playing at the lake. She's around here somewhere. We heard her scream so we ran to see what happened. Our presence startled her and she took off."

"Why should I believe you?"

Pyro held out his bare hand. Rogue looked at it and shook her head. Looking around, she took another sniff before heading to the right. Using her telekinesis, she dragged the other two along. She felt another flutter at her mind and smirked.

"So you're a telepath?"

"How'd you know?" asked the woman.

"I can feel it... whenever you try to enter my mind."

"I'm sorry."

"Just don't it again."

"Mom?" came a nearby whisper.

Rogue stopped walking and bent down in front of a burrow partially hidden by leaves. Rogan was curled up inside, her knee bleeding.

"Are they gone?" whispered the little girl.

"No, sweetpea, but they're friends. They won't hurt you. What happened to your knee?"

"I fell."

Rogue nodded and reached out her arms. Rogan crawled forward carefully and allowed herself to be pulled up. Rogue picked her up and turned around. Pyro was smirking and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Rogan this is John. I told you about him, remember?"

"Oh. Hi." Said Rogan.

"Hey. This is my friend Psylocke. Look Rogue, we really do need your help."

"Fine, follow me."

Rogue let them out of her telekinetic hold and started walking towards the house, making sure not to jostle Rogan too much. The walk was quiet and Rogue noticed the looks the two behind her gave each other a weird look every so often. They arrived soon and Rogue gestured to the couch as they stepped in the living room.

"Wait here." She instructed.

She waited until they nodded before taking Rogan into the kitchen. She seated the little girl on the counter and took out the first aid kit. She cleaned the wound and placed a band-aid on, before placing a kiss on top.

"Better?"

"Thanks mom."

"You did the right thing."

"Dad showed me the burrow. He said if something bad happened I should hide there."

"Nothing bad will ever happen to you...not while we're protecting you."

"I know."

"Good girl. Now I need to talk about grown up stuff with these people. Think you could keep out of trouble for awhile?"

"Can I play outside?"

"Rogan-"

"I won't go far. Just here on the front steps."

"Okay. Just by the front steps... I'll be watching from the window."

"Okay."

Rogan hopped off the counter and ran out the kitchen. Rogue sighed, picked up the first aid kit and followed her. She entered the living room just as the front door closed. Pyro was whispering in Psylocke's ear as she entered. They broke apart as Rogue threw them the first aid kit.

"What do you want John?"

"I told you-"

"Yeah, yeah you want help. But what kind?"

"We left the brotherhood."

"Bet Mags wasn't to happy."

"He sent some people after us."

"What? Then why the fuck are you here! I swear to god John if someone comes here looking for trouble, I'm gonna kill you then kill them."

"They're dead Rogue. We're not stupid."

"Coulda fooled me."

"Look, Magneto made us destroy this building a few weeks back. As I was leaving I heard a scream. It was a kid, about five or six, and he was on fire. Just seeing that... I..."

He stopped and lowered his head, his body shaking. Psylocke put her arms around him and Rogue sighed, rubbing her head.

"So you left?" she asked.

Psylocke nodded, hand still rubbing his back. Rogue groaned and stood up. She walked to the window and looked out. Rogan was sitting on the front steps playing solitaire. The sound of an engine purring made Rogue and Rogan's head shoot up. Logan was back. Rogue sighed and turned away from the window.

"What do you need Johnny?" she whispered.

"I needed to find someone from the x-men to tell them Magneto's plans. You're my only friend so I looked for you."

"That's messed up."

"I want a second chance."

Rogue nodded and tensed as she heard a growl outside. Next the door was flung open and Logan stomped inside, still growling. She turned her head and watched as his eyes travelled around the room before settling on her.

"It's okay." She whispered.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Find what you were looking for?"

Logan nodded and held up a bulky grocery back. Rogue nodded towards the kitchen and Logan headed towards there. Rogue looked at Psylocke and Pyro before following her husband. Once in the kitchen she moved past where he leaned against the counter and started unpacking the groceries. She could feel Logan's eyes burning into her. She put away all the groceries before sighing and turning towards him.

"We're going back." She stated.

He closed his eyes and shook his head. She turned and walked out, flopping down on the windowsill, turning to look at Rogan.

"John?"

"Yeah."

"Tell me."

"Magneto's planning a war. He's upset, no furious, about the cure. He's already forming an army. They're going after the kid, the one where the cure came from."

"How many?"

"So far… he's got over one hundred followers."

"Shit."

"More come each day. And some are teenagers, reckless and stupid ones that cause riots and run all over destroying things. Magneto can't control them and has stopped trying."

Rogue nodded and looked up as Logan walked in.

"The professor is sending Storm tomorrow. She'll pick us all up in the jet."

Pyro and Psylocke nodded while Rogue sighed and gestured to the couches.

"You guys can crash there tonight."

"Thanks Rogue."

"No problem John."

* * *

Later that night, a few minutes after they had put Rogan to bed, Logan and Rogue lay in bed listening to the sounds of everyone else breathing. Rogue sighed and ran a hand through her hair before turning to Logan. His back was turned away from her but she knew he was awake. Slowly she reached out and laid a hand on his back. His shoulders tensed before he relaxed and turned towards her. There was a certain sadness in his eyes, which she recognised immediately.

"Why don't you want to go back?" she asked.

"I like it here."

"So do I, but they need our help."

"No they don't… they were fine before we got there and they'll be fine without us. Going back means our lives are at risk."

"Our lives are always at risk, Logan. Besides we were going to go back eventually, might as well go early."

"What about Rogan? The kid needs normality in her life right now."

"I know but we can't hide her away from the world. She'll be safe at the mansion."

"You don't understand, Marie. Here we see her all the time, but at the mansion we're going to be teaching classes, go on missions and then she'll be alone."

"You can't truly think I'd be that heartless! If we're at the mansion I'll insist that one of us is always there for her."

"What about Magneto?"

"What about him?"

"You said yourself that we can't protect ourselves from him."

"Which is why a mansion full of people who can is exactly what we need right now!"

They stared into each other's eyes for a few moments before Logan grunted and turned away from her again. She sighed and tried to hold back the tears that threatened to flow. She closed her eyes and retreated deep into her mind. It was weird, just a grassy field with the different inhabitants wondering around. They never spoke and if they tried no sound came out. She walked passed them all until she came to a cage where a fiery red canary was sitting on its perch. It tilted its head at her and opened its mouth in a silent cheep. Rogue shook her head and closed her eyes. Something was wrong and it had something to do with this bird. She felt her body shake and turned around, closing her eyes and exiting her mind.

"What!" she snapped as she came to.

Logan was leaning over her, one hand on her cheek.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

She nodded and her features softened. He leaned down and placed a quick kiss on her lips before laying down and pulling her into his arms. She snuggled against his chest and sighed happily. No matter what things were going to work out. She just knew it.

* * *

**A/N: Um... this is for Comic-cake (http ):/www(.)polyvore(.)com(/)cgi(/)img-thing(?.)out=jpg&size=l&tid=8067870 -Just remove the brackets.**


	26. Going Back Home

**A/N: Little chapter to show I'm still here but the plot bunny has escaped. I have no time to find him because I have family visiting, meaning real life is beckoning. But soon it's will be normal updates again!**

* * *

Rogue watched as the jet landed in front of the cabin with a heavy heart. Her eyes fell upon Rogan who sat on the front steps with a sad expression on her face. Logan sat next to her with their bags at his feet. Pyro and Psylocke were walking towards the jet as the ramp opened and Storm walked out. Rogue smiled and stepped forward, greeting the older woman with a hug.

"Hey 'Ro. Everything okay?"

"Yes, thank you. We've all missed you at the mansion."

Rogue nodded. She noticed Storm's attention shift to the two miserable people behind her.

"She's beautiful." whispered Storm.

"I know. I just wish I didn't have to do this to her."

"You're doing what's right. Magneto is becoming more dangerous as he tries to stop the cure and right now the mansion is the safest place to be."

"That's what I tell myself every minute."

She paused for a minute, simply staring down at her shoes. Sighing, she put on a smile and turned around.

"Rogan, this is Miss Munroe."

"Hey." muttered Rogan.

"It's lovely to meet you." Said Storm.

Rogue sighed and shrugged at Storm. She grabbed all the bags and walked up to the jet. Pyro and Psylocke were in a heated discussion and stepped away from each other as she entered. Rogue scanned their minds and found they were just arguing about whether or not the x-men would accept them. Rogue dumped the bags down and took a seat near the front. A few minutes later, Rogan joined her. Rogue reached over and put on Rogan's seatbelt before putting on her own. Logan took a seat in the front with Storm and within minutes the jet lifted.

"Is this thing safe?" asked Rogan.

"Don't worry, sweatpea. If it shuts down, mommy will just lift it with her powers and fly us there herself."

"You still have Magneto's powers?" asked John.

"I have everyone's powers." sighed Rogue.

"Cool!"

"Nothing is cool about an unwanted side-effect."

Pyro scoffed but didn't say anything else. She could feel Logan's gaze burning into her from his seat in front but she didn't look his way. Instead she focused on Rogan who was looking at her with a look of curiosity. Rogue simply reached over and stroked her hair.

The jet ride was long and uneventful. Besides Pyro and Psylocke occasionally talking, no-one else said anything. Once they landed she saw the fear in Pyro's eyes and he was once again just a young naive teen that she had first met. As they all stood up, she rushed over to him and squeezed his shoulder. The jet opened and as they stepped down, the x-men could be seen standing at the bottom. Scott was in front, Jean at his side looking a little pale. The professor and Hank were a little more behind, just hovering and Bobby and Kitty were way at the back, Kitty a little tearful. Rogue took a sniff and rolled her eyes at the scent of jealously radiating from Bobby. She walked over to Scott and hugged him.

"Shades, I missed you so much. I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"Cute Rogue, real cute."

Rogue pulled back and smiled, throwing a wink at Jean who merely rolled her eyes. She looked up as a growl came from behind. Turning to face Logan, she raised an eyebrow at him and mouthed 'wedding'.

"Let it go woman." He muttered darkly.

Rogan walked slowly towards her and took her hand, peering shyly at all the people.

"Everyone, this is Rogan. Our daughter."

Rogan gave a small wave as everyone smiled and said hello.

"This is Mr Summers and his wife Mrs Summers, or Dr Summers would be better. That's Professor Xavier, Dr McCoy, Bobby and Kitty."

Rogan nodded at everyone as Rogue pointed them out. Pyro then stepped forward and stood before the professor.

"Hello sir."

"John."

"I won't apologise for leaving. But I will apologise for the circumstances which I left. I'm just glad no-one was seriously injured or worse."

"It's okay John, sometimes we all have to leave to find ourselves. I'll admit that your departure was hard, for some more than others, but it's good to have you back."

"Thank you."

Pyro's eyes flickered up to Kitty and Rogue suppressed a smile at the apology so obviously directed at her. She yawned and realised she was exhausted after spending half the night worrying about today.

"Well, I should go then. I vouch for Pyro and Miss Braddock having thoroughly read their minds." she decalred.

"Very well Rogue." said the professor.

_~What you have requested is ready.~_

_~Thanks Professor.~_

She smiled at the professor and took Rogan's hand.

"Logan, bags!" she barked.

She happily led Rogan out of the hangar and through the lower levels. As she walked, she explained everything she had learned about the mansion. They reached the outside and Rogue lead them to the forest. She pointed out the horse stables and smiled as Rogan did an excited squeak. As they moved further through the more isolated part of the forest, she stopped in front of a house. It was wooden on the outside, two storey and had a chimney with smoke billowing. She walked to the welcome mat and picked up the key, opened the door and pulled Rogan in. She watched as the little girl blinked around at the well furnished living room.

"Four bedrooms, two bathrooms, kitchen, living room and entertainment area. You're room is upstairs, first door on the right."

"My room?" asked Rogan.

"Welcome home, sweetpea."

Rogan squealed and rushed upstairs. Rogue watched her go and turned as she heard the thump of the bags dropping on the floor. Logan swept her into his arms and hugged her tight.

"God, I love you woman."

"Stop calling me woman, I have a name." she complained.

"I have many names for you darlin', 'love of my life' being the favourite right now."

"I wanted to make you happy."

"I'm sorry if you felt that you weren't."

"This wasn't just because of last night. This was because I didn't want to stay in the mansion and feel locked up."

"That a trait you picked up from me?"

"Yeah." she whispered.

"Sorry-"

"No, don't be. I love having a part of you in me."

"Really now?" he whispered huskily.

"Pervert."

"You love it."

She smiled and leaned forward, softly touching his lips with hers. His hand ran down her back and a shudder went through her as her skin heated up.

"Mom?"

Rogue pulled away from Logan and walked to Rogan who was standing on the first step of the stairs.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about this morning...and..."

"And?" Rogue encouraged.

"And I want to thank you."

"You don't have to. I did this because I love you."

"I love you too. And you dad."

"Me too kid."

Rogue smiled and picked Rogan up, giving her a hug. Logan came behind her and pulled them both into a big bear hug. They stayed like that for a long time, enjoying the fact that for once they had someone to love in their lives and that person loved them back, unconditionally and irrevocably.


	27. Painting Flowers

** A/N: *Peeks head out* Hello- *Ducks* No throwing things please! *Re-emerges* Look I'm really sorry but after going to Paris for a weekend and then going shopping in London and all that... reality is becoming very time consuming. But I'm back... sort of...**

**This chapter is roughly based on Painting Flowers by All Time Low**

* * *

"Jean?"

The red-head looked up and smiled as Rogue entered.

"Hey Rogue. You're just in time."

Rogue nodded and looked over to the blonde girl sitting on the examination table.

"Kelsey this is Rogue, Rogue Kelsey."

"Hi there."

"Hey Kelsey. Thank you for doing this.

"No problem."

Rogue smiled and turned to Jean.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Actually it concerns both you and Logan. Where is he?"

"With Rogan. They're adding some 'homey' touches to the house."

"Oh... well could you come by tomorrow."

"Sure, why?"

"To see the baby of course."

"Surely it's not formed yet."

Jean smiled sheepishly and nodded at Kelsey, who stood up and walked out of the room.

"You see Rogue; I actually contacted Kelsey when you asked me two months ago. I was saving the news as a surprise when you came back from your honeymoon."

Rogue gaped, closed her mouth and then shook her head.

"So... it's working? The baby..."

Rogue reached back and gripped the table behind her for support. She was going to have a baby. Her own little child containing her genes and Logan's. Feelings of hope that she had long forgotten at childhood resurfaced and she suddenly remembered the days when she'd stuff pillows under her t-shirts while looking at herself in the mirror.

"Congratulations Rogue, you're going to become a mommy. Again."

Rogue nodded numbly before rushing forward and hugging Jean.

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

"Hey, no thanks needed. What are friends for?"

Rogue nodded and moved closer to Jean, glancing at the older woman's slightly swelled abdomen.

"By the way, how's the baby?"

"Babies." Smiled Jean.

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

"Everything is fine."

Rogue tapped her chin before frowning and walking closer to Jean.

"What about Phoenix?"

Jean flinched and looked down. Rogue frowned and gently touched Jean's shoulder.

"I keep having these dreams Rogue... and I'm so scared."

"What happens?"

"The Phoenix... it attacks the mansion. There's so much fire... I try to stop it but I can't move. Then Scott tries to save me and..."

"And?" Rogue prompted.

"I kill him."

Rogue shook her head and gripped Jean's shoulders.

"No, you don't kill him. The Phoenix does. Whenever it feels threatened it attacks. I have it in me too. I know this Jean. Trust me when I say it's not you that kills Scott."

Jean nodded slowly, her head hanging in defeat. Rogue pulled her forward and hugged her, rubbing her back.

* * *

Logan sighed and wiped the sweat off his brow, turning his face towards the sky. The sun was high in the sky, making working hard. He'd shrugged off his t-shirt long ago and was now simply in his jeans and tank top. He looked beside him. Rogan was up to her elbows in soil, her clothes covered in dirt. She looked cute in shorts and one of Marie's old shirts.

"You're mother is going to kill me." Muttered Logan.

"Why?" Rogan asked without looking up.

"It's her turn to do laundry this week."

Rogan giggled and shook her head. Logan smiled and pulled one of the plastic holders closer to him. Rogan moved out the way and Logan placed the young flower into the hole before moving the soil back around. He stared at the tulip for awhile before helping Rogan with the next one.

"What type of flowers does mom like?" asked Rogan.

"Uh..."

Logan scratched the back of his head and tried to think of any mention Marie may have made. She always said she liked plants but she was never specific to which type. Heck, he hardly knew if she liked any type of flower.

"Have you asked her?" prompted Rogan.

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked down at Rogan who was staring at him suspiciously. He growled and started re-digging. After a few moments he spoke without looking up.

"Orchids." He answered.

"Really?"

"Yeah Kid. I don't need to ask. I just know."

"How?"

"Her shampoo, perfume and all that other crap she uses are all orchid scented."

"Okay then... what's my favourite flower?"

"Tulips." He answered without hesitation.

"Oh really?"

"Kid, you lit up like a Christmas tree when we found them in the shed. Why do you think I took them?"

"I'm going to own a big house one day and have tulips all over the front garden."

Her small hand fell on his muscled arm, making him look up. Her eyes swam with anxiety and she bit her lip.

"Will you come visit me?"

"Of course kid. I'll be right there with you planting all those tulips."

"Thanks dad."

He smiled and kissed her head. He lingered there for awhile taking in her scent. Cookies, dirt from the soil around them and orchid from the fabric softener Marie used.

"LOGAN!" shrieked a voice.

Logan winced and stood up about to wipe his hands on his jeans.

"Oh no, mister. If your hands so much as brush your jeans I will remove each and every finger. Now step away from the dirt!"

Logan raised his hands and stepped back. Rogan stood up and smirked at him. He saw what she was going to do and shook his head in warning. She ignored him and sprang forward, hugging Marie tightly.

"Rogan!" whined Marie.

Logan watched as the little girl looked up at Marie and pouted fakely.

"Mommy, help us?"

Logan saw Marie open her mouth to object before sighing and nodding. Rogan squealed in delight. Marie kneeled beside her and pulled off her ruined shirt, leaving her in a tank top and jeans. Logan moved his hands to his jeans again when a low growl stopped him.

"Don't even think about it, bub." Hissed Marie.

He sighed and kneeled beside his wife.

"I guess I'll be on laundry duty this week." He muttered.

"Try this month." Answered Marie.

* * *

_She lay on the floor in a pool of blood. Her skin was burnt and her throat ripped to shreds. When she coughed blood dripped from her mouth. He knelt beside her and cradled her to his chest. Her heartbeat slowed down until he couldn't hear it anymore. He pressed his ear to her chest and heard nothing. Not a single sound._

"_No." He whispered._

_He shook her lightly and then a bit harder. Nothing happened. No healing factor kicked in. No life absorbing skin. All that was left was her cold skin and the scent of death._

"_Marie..." he whispered._

Logan shot out of bed, pushing his claws into the mattress in frustration. He blinked a few times and looked beside him. There was no-one there.

"Marie?" he called.

No answer. Just silence. He reached over and turned the bedside lamp on. Standing up he picked up his t-shirt from the floor and shrugged it on. He sniffed as he walked out the room. The scent of vanilla lingered in the hallway. He padded downstairs silently, instincts on high alert. And as he entered the living room, there she was. He rushed over to her and pulled her into his arms. He cradled her face before planting kisses all over, on her lips, her brow, her nose and her cheeks.

"You're alive." He whispered.

"Of course I am."

He rested his head on her shoulder as her arms snaked around her neck.

"I dreamt... oh god... there was so much blood. You... you died... and didn't heal. I woke up and it felt like it wasn't a dream. I just needed to see you face..."

"Sssh. It's okay, love." She whispered.

He pulled her closer, pushing away the lingering fear in his heart. Eventually he let her go and looked to what she was doing.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Oh... a painting for Rogan. I realised she loves flowers so I painted her a picture."

"This late?"

"I'm too excited to sleep. We're going to see our baby tomorrow."

He smiled and picked up the painting. It was a beautiful field covered with hundreds of purple tulips. Logan placed a kiss on her head before leading her to bed.

"Logan? I'm still busy-"

"I need to feel you alive." He whispered.

He turned towards her with pleading eyes. She nodded and followed him to their room.


	28. Attack Of The Phoenix

**A/N: Found that damn plot bunny! Now I can finish this story soon!**

* * *

Rogue was sitting on the living room floor, helping Rogan with her homework, when it happened. Her chest grew tight and her head started pounding. She snapped her eyes shut and whimpered at the sheer pain that shot through her.

'_HELP ME!'_

Her eyes snapped open. She knew that voice. Her gaze turned to Rogan who was looking at her with fear in her eyes. Rogue placed a kiss on her head and stood up.

"Stay here, okay?"

"Mom-"

"Rogan, I need you to promise me you won't leave this house."

"Okay."

Rogue nodded and stood up. She ran out the house and closed her eyes. Searching through her various psyches, she locked onto Nightcrawlers power, teleporting herself into the mansion. Most of the students were gathered downstairs looking at the stair case. Rogue pushed past them all and hurried up. As she arrived there, she found a horrific sight. Scott was levitating in the air, blood pouring from his nose as Jean stood below, covering her face with her hands, her whole body glowing ominously.

"Rogue stay back." Warned the professor.

Rogue shook her and took another step forward.

"ROGUE!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" she snapped.

She activated Jean's power and held out her hand. She slowly entered Jean's mind and tried to bring the redhead back to reality. It was a huge mistake. Once she entered Jean's mind, she felt herself being sucked in. She lost control of her body and was hurling into a fiery chasm.

'_We meet again Rogue.'_

Rogue looked around. Through the flames stepped a fiery bird, it looked part swan, part peacock, its whole posture proud. Rogue nodded and gave up trying to escape.

"Phoenix."

'_This place is fascinating...'_

Rogue frowned and looked around. There was a glow near one part of the enflamed area. Rogue walked slowly through and gasped. She was watching a memory. Her own memory. It was from three days ago when she and Logan went to see their child. She spent the entire time crying while holding Kelsey's hand. Rogue growled and whipped around to face Phoenix.

"Why are we in my mind?"

'_You drew me in here.'_

"Good, that means everyone's safe."

'_And I drew your consciousness with.' Continued Phoenix._

"Come again now?"

'_You're in a coma my dear.'_

Rogue frowned and tried to wake up. Except every time she did the flames grew.

"Shit!" she screamed.

Logan was going to kill her.

* * *

Time seemed to slow for Logan as he finally reached the upstairs of the mansion. He'd been in the danger room when Jubilee had punched in the override code and told him something weird was happening upstairs. He'd followed the kid upstairs and halted once he reached Jean's room. He'd arrived just as Marie's body hit the floor. Jean was lying opposite her and Scott on the bed. He went straight to Marie and tried to wake her up. But she didn't respond. He felt a hand on his shoulder and growled.

"We have to get her down to the med-lab." Said Hank.

"I'll take her then."

"Logan-"

He ignored the professor and picked Marie up, snarling at the students blocking the entrance. He then ran downstairs towards the lower levels. As he came to the stairs another hand fell on his shoulder and within a second he was in the med-lab. He placed Marie on the empty bed in front of him and turned around. Nightcrawler stood behind him, solemn expression on his face. Logan nodded his thanks as the elf disappeared and then reappeared with Hank and Jean. Hank ordered Logan to the corner of the room before hurrying to hook Marie up to machines. As Nightcrawler brought Xavier and Scott, Xavier wheeled over to Jean and placed his hand on her temples, Storm rushed in and began working on Scott. Logan suddenly felt useless. Everyone was working so hard to revive them and he could do nothing. His gaze flickered to Marie and he frowned.

"Why isn't she healing?" he asked Hank.

Xavier frowned too and wheeled over to Marie. As soon as his hands touched her temples, he reared back as if scalded.

"It's the Phoenix, it's trapped her inside her own mind."

"What!"

"She can fight it but she's trying to find out why Phoenix tried to kill Scott..."

Xavier grew quiet and turned to said man. Scott's breathing was even and Ororo had cleaned up his face.

"Jean's resting and the babies are fine. She should be up by tomorrow."

"Good then she can explain all this shit... this wasn't meant to happen! Everything was fucking fine... Jean herself said that-"

"Logan."

"—Marie promised it was –"

"LOGAN!"

"What?" Logan snarled, turning to Xavier.

"It's Rogan. She needs you."

Logan's eyes widened and he nodded. He turned to Marie and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll be back baby."

He turned and ran out of the med-lab. He took the elevator to the top, the scent of fear and self loathing. As the elevator doors opened, he saw Rogan run down the stairs and towards the front door. Logan sped forward and caught her before she could get any further. She threw her arms around him and within seconds her tears soaked his shirt. Logan walked outside, carrying her carefully.

"She just fell." Whispered Rogan.

Logan stopped walking and used his hand to lift her chin.

"You saw?" he asked.

"She told me to wait. But I didn't listen. I followed... she tried to help but then... it's my fault."

"No kid, it's-"

"It's all my fault! Everything is my fault. That's why no-one wanted me. I'm bad... broken-"

"Hey, now you listen to me. You are not broken or bad. You're perfect, got it? None of this is your fault. That shit that happened just now has nothing to do with you."

Rogan stared at him, mouth open, tears still running. Logan carefully wiped most of the tears away.

"She's going to be okay." He whispered.

Rogan finally nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. Logan stroked her back while continuing back to their house.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we... can we go see her?"

"Sure kid. Let's first get cleaned up okay?"

"'Kay."


	29. Waking of Rogue

**A/N: I haven't forgotten about this story and I hope you haven't either. Two more chapters to go after this one!**

* * *

Rogue groaned as all her senses kicked into high gear and she was assaulted with scents and sounds. She moved her hand over her eyes and squeezed the small hand that was holding the hand by her side. She slowly opened her eyes and frowned as she saw Rogan leaning over her. There was such pain in her eyes.

"Sweetheart?"

Rogan gasped and ran from the room yelling for her father. Rogue took the opportunity to sit up and rub her neck. She smiled as Logan entered, Rogan trailing behind him. She opened her arms and caught Rogan as the girl leapt into her arms.

"I thought I told you to stay in the house." Whispered Rogue.

"I was worried."

"I wouldn't leave you, honey. You know that right?"

Rogan nodded and Rogue placed a kiss on her head.

"Kid, why don't you go get some lunch?"

Rogan sighed and turned towards Logan.

"If you wanna talk in private, all you have to do is ask."

Logan smirked and nodded towards the door. Rogan stuck her tongue out before stomping out of the room. Rogue stood up and carefully unhooked herself from the machines.

"Well Chuck certainly got his wires crossed." Muttered Logan.

"What makes you say that?"

"He said Jean would wake-up first."

"Hasn't she?"

Logan shook his head and walked over to her, placing a kiss on her lips. She smiled and deepened the kiss, tangling her hands in his hair.

"Marie..." he whispered.

She smiled and broke the kiss, resting her arms around his neck. He looked down at her, his expression growing serious.

"What happened to not doing stupid things?" he asked.

"I was saving Scott's life."

"And freaked Rogan out to the point she thought it was all her fault!"

"What?"

"She freaked... she started blaming herself."

"She gets that from you." Muttered Rogue.

"What?"

"Oh come on Logan. Whenever something happens you blame yourself! But you can't always protect me... and I'm fine."

"Baby, you've been out for two days."

"But I woke up. We should now focus on the people not waking up."

"Scott's awake, it's just Jean that isn't awake."

Rogue nodded and sighed, resting her forehead on Logan's shoulder. Her thoughts drifted to what she had learned. The Phoenix wanted to kill Scott and erase all traces of Jeans memories. But when Rogue and the professor had locked the Phoenix away, she needed another way to retain her own body. Because Scott and Jean were such strong mutants, their children had manifested their powers in the womb and the Phoenix was now using one of the twins. The babies were linked physically and mentally to Jean and the Phoenix used that to her advantage.

"This is terrible."

Rogue's head snapped up and she looked behind Logan to see the Professor at the door. He had read her mind. She looked at Logan's confused expression and touched his forehead, transferring her thoughts to him. His eyes widened and she removed her arms from his neck as he sat next to her.

"What do we do?" asked Rogue.

"I've placed Jean in a deep sleep for now. Hank and I are trying to find a solution... but I'm afraid that there are other things to worry about."

"What?" asked Logan.

"Magneto has made plans to attack the main cure centre at Alcatraz. He'll be there within the hour."

"When do we leave?" asked Rogue.

"Ten minutes."

Rogue stood up and nodded. Logan stood up as well and together they left the room. They walked in silence towards the kitchen. Rogue knew what he was thinking about, she knew him too well not to. They both knew what it was like to have no control over your mutation and to feel caged by it. Sighing, she turned towards the kitchen as Logan placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I need to go check on something. See you in five?"

"Sure, sugar."

Logan kissed her cheek and headed in the opposite direction. Rogue took a deep breath and entered the kitchen. Rogan was sitting on the counter eating an apple. Rogue walked over to her and kissed her forehead.

"Hey kiddo."

"Hi Mom. Are you better?"

"Much better. Look, about tonight... your dad and I are going away... with the others. So I need you to stay with the professor."

"No!"

"Rogan, this is not up for discussion."

"Why do you both have to go?"

"Because it's dangerous."

"So dangerous that you won't come back?"

"We always come back."

"I don't want you to go..."

Rogue sighed and stepped closer to Rogan, putting her arms on either side of her.

"We'll be back when you wake up." Whispered Rogue.

"You read minds right?"

"Yes, sweetheart."

Rogan looked up slowly and reached out her hand.

"Can you read mine?"

"Honey-"

"Please."

Rogue sighed and nodded. Instead of taking the hand offered, she leaning closer, resting her head on Rogan's shoulder. Closing her eyes she slowly entered the young girls mind. The first thing that hit her was the painful memories of these past days. How scared to death Rogan was and how she didn't want to be alone, she'd had enough of that at the orphanage. Snapping her eyes open, Rogue reared back and shook her head. When she looked back at Rogan her heart broke to see the young girl crying. Sighing, she touched the girl's cheek gently.

"Honey, if it means that much to you... I'll stay."

Rogan looked up and Rogue wiped away her tears. Picking the little girl up, she held her close before putting her down. Looking up at the door, she found Logan standing there with a soft smile on his face. She walked up to him and kissed him hard before pulling back and throwing her arms around him.

"You stay away from Magneto." She hissed softly.

"I'll do my best."

"Please Logan, don't do anything stupid."

"In other words don't be the hero?"

"Do you really need to save the world?"

Logan smirked and placed a gentle kiss on her lips before answering.

"My wife and my children are my world. The only world worth saving."

Rogue blushed and rolled her eyes. Logan moved towards and planted a kiss on her forehead before ruffling her hair.

"Keep an eye on your mom. Got that kid?"

"Sir, yes, sir."

"Cheeky brat."

"Dad!"

"Logan, be nice." Sighed Rogue.

"That was nice."

"Uh-huh."

"Love ya kid."

"Love you dad."

"Love you Marie."

"I love you too ya big lug. Now go."

Logan planted one more kiss on her lips before hurrying out the kitchen. Rogue closed her eyes and let her mind wonder towards the people downstairs until she found the right one.

'_Yes love?' _

'_Considering I saved you life and everything-'_

'_What do you want?'_

'_Keep Magneto from turning Logan into metal shish kebob.'_

'_Very well, I'll pass the message around, shall I?'_

'_Thank ya Betsy.'_

Opening her eyes Rogue smirked and shook her head before taking Rogan by the hand.

"Let's go finishing painting."

"Okay mom. I love you."

"Love you too."


	30. Learning And Letting Go

**A/N: Review Please! Sorry it took so long to update but I lost my memory stick for awhile but have finally found it.**

* * *

Rogue's eyes snapped up to the clock for the sixth time. She tapped her fingers on the kitchen counter and groaned in frustration. The professor looked up from his tea and smiled.

"He'll be back soon."

"It's been five hours professor. What if he's dead, or dying, or the government has him or... what if he's been cured?"

"He's fine."

"But-"

"How's Kelsey?" interrupted the professor.

Rogue frowned and scratched her head before collecting herself. She smiled sheepishly and reached into her pocket, taking out the ultrasounds and handing it to the professor.

"Everything's okay. I did the ultrasound myself."

The professor chuckled and shook his head in disbelief. Rogue shrugged and stood up to throw her hot chocolate in the sink.

"I have two fully qualified doctors in my head. I think I'm fully able to pretend I'm one."

"Be that as it may Rogue, try to remember that it's not who you are."

"I know, it's not like I plan to perform surgery."

"Of course my dear..."

The professor trailed off and pressed a hand to his temple. Rogue dropped the mug to the floor and it landed with a crash. She ignored the mess and walked over to the professor.

"Is it them... are they back? Did something happen? Something happened, didn't it?"

"No... it's Rogan."

"Rogan's with Kelsey-"

"No... Jean's woken up... and Rogan's with her."

Rogue instantly locked onto Kurt's power and within a few seconds appeared in the med-lab. Jean was sitting up on the bed with Rogan in front of her. Rogan had her hand on Jean's head and her eyes were closed. Rogue rushed forward and snatched Rogan's hand away. She shook her until the little girl opened her eyes, a dazed expression on her face.

"Rogan, sweetpea... are you okay... Rogan did she hurt you?"

"Why would Mrs Summers hurt me?"

"Mrs Summ..."

Rogue trailed off and looked at Jean. The telepath smiled back and nodded.

"Where's Phoenix?" asked Rogue.

"I put her away." Said Jean.

"I was helping!" squeaked Rogan.

"Helping?"

Rogan nodded and hugged Rogue. Rogue looked at Jean who was standing up slowly. Her hand flew to her stomach and Rogue detached Rogan to help her.

"Take it easy Jeannie."

"I'm fine... where is everyone?"

"Alcatraz Island, well they've been there for five hours. I wouldn't be surprised if the battle is done and they've just stopped for drinks."

Jean chuckled and straightened her shirt and jeans out. Rogue turned around and looked at Rogan who was now standing by the professor. He had his hand on her forehead, as if looking for something. Rogue sat down on the nearest chair and groaned. She had a baby on the way, a husband currently missing in action and now something was up with her daughter. Where were the normal days which she was meant to be having by now? The sound of the professor clearing his throat snapped her from her misery.

"What now, professor?"

"It seems Rogan is finally starting to master her mutation."

"Oh, nothing serious then... wait, what mutation?"

The professor chuckled and nodded to Jean, who led Rogan from the room. The professor wheeled in a front of Rogue and gently took her hand.

"I've been sensing a change in Rogan ever since you fell into a coma. I ignored it but then today I sensed her actually using her power."

"Which is?"

"Mind control."

"Oh... Oh! So, Rogan helped Jean by manipulating the Phoenix."

"Yes, in a way. Jean and Rogan worked together to use their psionic ability to overwhelm Phoenix and therefore trap her in the deep depths of Jean's mind."

"And therefore, she can't come back."

"Not without Jean's permission."

"Well, that's great."

"Indeed. Now Jean will have peace during the rest of her pregnancy."

"Yup."

Rogue frowned and bit her lip.

"Professor?"

"Yes Rogue?"

"It was when she panicked about me going into a coma, wasn't it? It's my fault her powers activated."

"Rogue, don't blame yourself. It was bound to happen."

"Really?"

"Yes, and Rogan doesn't hold you responsible. So... try not wallow in the guilt."

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Now, my team has arrived while we had this chat. I need to go check on things. Jean is explaining things to Logan about Rogan's mutation."

"Is everyone okay?"

"Yes."

"Even Pyro and Psylocke?"

"Yes."

"And Magneto?"

"Erik was shot with the cure. He's human now."

Rogue gasped, tears forming in her eyes. The professor patted her knee gently. He left and she waited until he was far away before opening her box of psyches. She had one secret, a psyche she told no-one, not even Logan, about. Finding the psyche, she then tapped into Jason's psyche and used his power of illusion to project. She smiled at his brown hair, familiar warm eyes and boyish smile.

"Hey gorgeous."

"Hi Kevin. Been a long time." She whispered.

"Sure has... wondered when I was coming out the box."

"I'm sorry; I just couldn't let you go completely. Not then."

"And now?"

"I'm finally free."

"How so?"

"Stryker's dead. Magneto's human. No-one can hurt me again."

"Good for you Marie."

"If it wasn't for you, I'd be a mutant lab rat. You might have made me a killer but at least I was alive."

"I'd do anything for you."

"I'm sorry I didn't love you Kevin. I wanted to. But..."

"It's okay. You met someone. Someone who would do anything to give you the best."

"I wish you could have met him, Kevin. I remember the first time I kissed him. I was meant to be killing him but he kissed me back."

"That's a big thing for you."

"Yeah, everyone flinched but he put my needs before his own."

"He trusted you too."

"Yeah, and the one thing you don't do is trust a Rogue."

"I trusted you."

"You shouldn't have Kevin. If only-"

"Hey none of that. Tell me what happened after I..." he trailed off, but she knew what her was talking about.

Rogue nodded and wiped her tears. Her projection of him was now sitting on the floor beside her. The illusion had spread and they were no longer in the med-lab but in her old room of the underground compound.

"When you... after... god, it's so hard. After you died, I whacked out. I became the scared little girl I used to be. I bared my soul to Logan and he didn't run away. He brought back the strength within me."

"Then?"

"I met Magneto. I became a pawn again. And Logan saved me. I told him I loved him. I thought I'd killed him after absorbing him. But my Logan, he always bounces back. I know that in my heart, but..."

"You like to worry."

Rogue chuckled and nodded.

"I don't want him to take risks. So I pretend to be a frantic worry wart when it comes to his safety. He'd do anything for me, so he's more careful."

"I see."

"Things went wrong in Canada. But it was because I was scared. I'd never been in a relationship and I started to push Logan away. I thought I'd be better off without him. Boy, was I wrong. That's when Stryker snatched me up. God, Kevin. Remember that time I came back with ten bullet wounds?"

"Yeah, you screamed and bitched at me all week about the pain."

"Yeah, well, getting metal grafted to your bones is so much worse."

"How did you get through it?"

"I just thought of Logan. I told myself that if I was like him, he'd love me again. Only me. It was a stupid thought but I wasn't really myself back then."

Rogue sighed and released the five metal claws from her right fingers. She examined them and smiled sadly.

"These weren't meant for me. But a part of me is glad to have them." She whispered.

"Any regrets?"

"I can't have children. Stryker took that away from me. If anything, I wanted to kill him myself."

"Fair enough."

"Everything worked out though. I've got a husband, a child, a baby on the way and even a place to call home."

She retracted her claws and rubbed her head.

"All that's left to do is lock some people up. For good."

"Can you do that?" he asked.

"I've been learning to erase the psyches but keep the powers."

"Then, I guess this is goodbye."

"Before I do this... It's a boy. My baby is a boy. I'm going to name him Kevin."

"I'm honoured, my love."

"Goodbye Kevin."

Rogue smiled, tears running down her face. She concentrated hard, erasing all she could, just keeping the powers, Logan's psyche and all the talents she'd picked up from different psyches. Her head started to pound and she reached out and gripped the chair she was sitting on. A strong hand gripped hers and she opened her eyes. Piercing hazel eyes stared at her with concern. She leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Logan's lip.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I am now."

"Good."

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too darlin'."

"Forever, right?"

"Even longer babe."


	31. A Family Forever

**A/N: Sadly this is the end. So review, for the last time, and get virtual cookies.**

* * *

**-1 year later-**

"Mom...mom...mommy... MOM!"

Rogue shot out of bed and glared at the little girl at the end. Rogan smirked and dug her hands into her jeans pocket, trying to look innocent.

"Phone's ringing."

Rogue groaned and rubbed her eyes. She stumbled towards the end of her room, and listened. The phone was still ringing downstairs.

"Where's your dad?" mumbled Rogue

"It's the first day of school."

Rogue's eyes widened and she hurtled downstairs. She grabbed the phone and smacked it to her ear.

"Storm?... I know, I know. I'm late. ...Just give me five minutes."

Rogue slammed the phone back down and ran back upstairs; taking her pajamas off as she went. She hurried to the bathroom and cleaned herself before changing into her jeans and green shirt. Half way through brushing her teeth, she paused, feeling like she forgot something. Shaking her head, she rinsed her mouth and hurried downstairs. Rogan was sitting downstairs and flipping channels.

"Come on sweetpea."

"Mom!"

Rogue grabbed her keys and bag, turning her head slightly towards Rogan.

"What?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Honey... I'm late-"

"Kevin?"

Rogue's eyes widened and she dropped her keys. She hurried up the stairs taking them two at a time. She headed to the last room at the end of the corridor and threw the door open. Baby Kevin was awake and gurgling happily. Rogue sighed and picked the small baby, cradling him against her chest. He was tiny for his age but still strong. He had a tuft of brown hair and piercing hazel eyes. The first few weeks of his life Logan wouldn't hold the baby for fear of crushing him. But after a little coaxing from Rogan, Logan finally held his son. Sighing, Rogue walked out the room and back downstairs. Rogan was standing by the door with the keys and the diaper bag. Rogue frowned before rolling her eyes.

"Professor Xavier is not going to be happy that you're skipping classes."

"Dad told me to wait here and make sure you got enough sleep."

"Oh he did, did he?"

"Yup."

"Well go get your school work and head straight to the library."

"What about your stuff?"

She lifted the bag and keys in her hand.

"Go put it in your dad's classroom."

"It's not a classroom-"

"Don't argue."

"Okay."

Rogue watched as Rogan ran towards the mansion. Sighing, she closed the door and walked towards the mansion. She looked at the entrance where the Professor was standing along with all the new students. Rogue clutched Kevin tighter and hurried over to where he was standing. The professor paused with his speech and smiled.

"Ah Rogue. Students, this is our school's tutor, Miss Rogue. You'll find her in the library if you need any help with English and History."

Rogue smiled at the new students. There were about twenty of them, all in their teens. Except for one blue haired boy who looked extremely young. Rogue smiled and walked beside him as they walked into the mansion.

"Hey."

"Hi." Squeaked the boy.

Rogue looked over to the professor who smiled and nodded. Rogue gently reached out with her free hand and placed it on the boy's shoulder.

"Come with me okay."

The boy nodded and followed her towards the library upstairs.

"So, how old are you?"

"Ten."

"I see."

"I'm too young to go here, aren't I?"

"Nope... what's your name?"

"Thomas."

"Nice to meet you Thomas. This is Kevin by the way."

Rogue bounced the baby on her shoulder causing him to gurgle. Thomas smiled shyly.

"You see Thomas, anyone can come here. But since you're not in high school as most of the students are, you'll be home-schooled in the library."

"Oh."

"Yup."

They reached the library and Rogue headed in, walking towards the back near the windows. Rogan was sitting on the table tossing a baseball up and down. As soon as she saw Rogue she yelped and scrambled to sit back on the chair.

"Rogan-"

"I wasn't goofing around I swear."

"Study or I'll put you in your father's classroom."

"It's not a classroom! It's the gym! It smells in there!"

"Behave little girl. Now, this Thomas. Take care of him and show him where Jean's office is so that he can pick up his work."

"Okay. Oh! Mom?"

"What?"

"Can I play football with Uncle John after school?"

"No."

"But-"

"Rogan, if you play football and break your arm again, your dad will actually kill John this time."

"No fair."

"Why don't you show Thomas around?"

"But-"

Rogue growled and raised her eyebrow. Rogan sighed and raised her hands in defeat.

"Fine."

Rogue nodded and waited until Thomas was seated at the table with Rogan before heading out of the library and downstairs towards the gym. She reached the gym just as the first class came out. They were a sight for sore eyes, covered in sweat and breathing heavily. Rogue smiled sympathetically and walked into the gym. She growled low as she watched Logan stretch, his chest bare and deliciously sweaty. He turned slowly and smirked at her.

"Hey darlin'."

"Is there a reason you're half naked and sweaty?"

"You complaining?"

"Definitely. You're not meant to make anyone horny but me."

"Heh, you smelled that too?"

"Sugar, I smelled those damn pheromones from all the way upstairs. All the girls wanted you, even some of the boys. Wanna tell me why you gave them such a workout on the first day of school?"

"The little shits got fresh with me so I took them on. Those boys didn't stand a chance."

"Trust you to become every teen's wet dream the first day."

"Jealous?"

"You wish."

Logan chuckled and walked over to her, taking Kevin from her arms. He nestled the little boy comfortably on one arm before turning to Rogue and placing a kiss on her lips.

"This is gym, Logan. You can't just take on the boys when they pretend they're stronger than you."

"Well, they've learnt their lesson now."

"Whatever. When's your next class?"

"After lunch."

"Oh, that's mean I get to spend more time with you."

"It does."

Rogue smirked and put her hand on Logan's chest as leverage to place a kiss on his lips.

"I could get Jean to take the kids tonight." She whispered.

"She's got her hands full with Hope and Nathan."

"Yeah, I guess having her twins and our troublemakers as well is a bit much. Well, maybe we could ask Storm?"

"Sounds good."

Kevin chose that moment to start crying. Rogue sighed and reached for him but Logan stepped back and rocked him gently. Kevin blinked and looked up at Logan, his face in a little pout. Rogue leaned over and placed a kiss on Kevin's forehead.

"I can't believe he's really ours." whispered Rogue.

"You mean cause we're so fucked up?"

"I meant cause I'm so fucked up."

"You're not fucked up, baby. You're prefect. You're my Marie."

"Logan-"

"I used to feel like I had nothing in life... and I did. But then you came along. An angel of death sent to kill me, but instead you gave me a life. You saved me from a life of being alone. You saved Rogan frpm rotting in that orphanage and you gave us a family. And just wait a few years, and you'll see this little guy become a great man because he's got you as a mother."

"You're selling yourself short sugar. You gave me life too. You took me out of that world of pain and brought me into yours. You saved Marie. And tamed the Rogue."

Logan smiled and placed another kiss on her lips. Rogue looked down at Kevin who was nuzzled against Logan's sweaty chest. She sighed and plucked him from his father's arms.

"Now I have to give him a bath again!"

"Sorry babe."

"Go tell Rogan to be at the car at lunch. We're going to McDonalds."

"Marie! Anywhere but there."

"Go!"

Logan growled and headed towards his clothes. Rogue picked up the diaper bag and kissed Kevin's nose.

"We like torturing daddy, don't we?"

Kevin gurgled and smiled up at her. Rogue smiled and sighed contently. Who'd have thought that what she thought was her last assignment would be the start of her new and better life. She had everything she wanted and more.


End file.
